Shot With A Poisoned Arrow
by AllTheGoodNamesAreGoneAlready
Summary: Someone is poisoning people in Ystad, but Magnus struggles to figure it all out. Could the arrival of the new detective Alexandra Olsson of Scotland Yard help him work out who is killing these people? Or will her arrival only distract him further?
1. Chapter 1

****I started watching Wallander a month or so ago, then the other day there I had an excellent idea for a fic. So, after thinking out the plot and whatnot, here it is. Please enjoy.****

* * *

><p>When he first saw her walking outside, Magnus stared at her. Her golden hair trailed down to her waist over her short black blazer as she followed the police officer behind the reception desk and through the back, behind the large glass panelled doors. As he held his satchel with one hand, he wandered over towards the reception as he made his way to the stairs. Looking in, he saw the policeman's hand holding hers as he pressed her finger down onto the paper. Magnus was slightly perturbed. She didn't seem like a criminal, but there she was having her prints taken. Brushing it off, he made his way upstairs to the office.<p>

He passed Ann-Brit on the way in, who smiled to him happily as she headed for her office, but then turned back to face him.

"Magnus, we have the new exchange worker coming in today." She said, reminding him. He had completely forgot. Lisa had organised a not so much exchange as a transfer, with Scotland Yard, after Svedberg's death. However, they had taken to calling it and 'exchange', as Svedberg's death was still a touchy subject.

"Right." Magnus nodded to her, offering her a consoling smile afterwards. Ann-Brit returned the smile, before once again her heels clicked down the corridor to her office. Making his way to the lockers, Magnus looked into Kurt's office, watching him reading over a case file. As he reached the locker room, he unlocked his own locker, the blue paint chipping to the floor. He stuffed the brown, worn satchel he had kept from his college days into the locker, removing his jacket and tucking it on the peg inside before slamming it shut. Turning the combination lock randomly, he locked it up and left the locker room, emerging to find a girl standing near his desk, with a box in her hands. Warily, he approached his desk, looking at the girl. He could have sworn it was the same girl. As he opened his mouth to speak, the girl noticed him, looking at him with bright emerald eyes and a warm smile.

"Hi," She greeted him. Her voice was soft, but confident. "I'm Alexandra Olsson. I'm the transfer from Scotland Yard." She said, shifting the box to her hip and holding out a hand to Magnus. Nodding, Magnus took her hand and shook it gently.

"Yeah, hi. I saw you coming in, I'm Magnus. Magnus Martinsson." He replied, smiling cheerfully as he dropped her hand. The girl, Alexandra, seemed impressed.

"Wow, that's about the most Swedish name I've ever heard." She laughed. Magnus couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'll take you to Lisa, she's in charge. She'll sort you out with a place to work." Magnus offered. Alexandra tightened her grip on the box in her arms as he began to lead her towards Lisa's office. "Would you like a hand with that?" He asked, looking into the box, which was full of miscellanea.

"No thanks, I've got it." Alexandra declined kindly. Magnus knocked on the large brown door as they approached, then pushed it open slowly, leaning in.

"Martinsson, come in." Lisa instructed, beckoning him in. Magnus lead the way into the large office, standing in front of Lisa's desk with Alexandra at his side. "Oh! You must be Detective Olsson. I'm Lisa Holgersson." Magnus stepped aside as Lisa made her way around the large oak desk and took Alexandra's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alexandra smiled. Magnus shuffled awkwardly for a moment, looking out into the office space outside the glass windows.

"Magnus," Lisa's voice called. His head whipped round to look at his boss. "Kurt can't get into his emails." Hearing the words, Magnus huffed audibly and slouched, making his way to the door. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to Kurt's desk, where Kurt sat slamming the computer mouse into his desk, growling. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Magnus sighed again, before approaching Kurt's side.

"That isn't going to help." He said, leaning over and taking the mouse from Kurt's hand. Kurt sat back in his chair, rubbing a hand across his unshaven face.

"Linda - sent me an email and I can't - Oh, just do whatever it is you do." He said, his voice stressed. Rolling his eyes, Magnus worked his way into Kurt's email's once again. Magnus noticed the email from Linda, unable to hep his eyes skimming across the first few words.

_"Dinner at 6:30pm, Jamal only has a few hours off. Please don-"_

Magnus could have put money on the chance of that last words being ''_Don't be late''._

"Thanks, Magnus." Kurt said gruffly, sitting forward in his chair, so as to hide the screen. Magnus sighed again, before making his way back to his desk. If only Kurt would let him _teach_ him how to access his emails when his computer was being temperamental. As he sat down at his desk, Magnus opened his laptop, logged in and then opened the drawer to his right. His badge slid to the front of the drawer, shining slightly. Nudging it out of his way, he pulled out the papers he found for Kurt and began researching more about a girl who had been killed last week. As he clicked his way through page after page on his computer, he caught sight of Lisa's door opening again, Alexandra walking out and closely followed by Lisa. Both were talking and laughing as Lisa directed Alexandra to a desk next the window, not far from Magnus. He watched as she unloaded a small potted plant from the box in her arms, sitting it gently down onto the window ledge as she spoke to Lisa, her eyes bright with anticipation. Alexandra's head turned, catching him. It wasn't until then he realised he had been staring. She smiled to him, causing him to shuffle slightly in his seat as he smiled back at her, then hiding his face behind his laptop. As he stared at the screen full of names and addresses, taking none of it in, Magnus took a deep breath and resorted to flicking through the sheets, pretending to look busy. Just as he began to take notes of the certain addresses, Magnus heard heels clicking on the wooden floor, approaching him. Pushing a hand through his hair, he looked up at Alexandra, who was smiling at him as she stood beside his desk.

"Hi, again. I - erm, I need help logging into my computer and Kurt - that's his name, right?" Magnus nodded slowly, looking up at her. "Well, he said you were the guy to talk to." She finished, an apologetic smile on her face.

"He did?" Magnus asked, looking over to Kurt, who was smiling at him. Magnus shot him a slight glare and looked back to Alexandra, standing up.

"He said, and I quote - you were the "resident techspert"." She added with a laugh, as she led him to her desk. He gave a small laugh, some of his frustration at Kurt subsiding. Magnus looked around the desk, which was now adorned with an assortment of pens and a small pad of post-it notes and a computer, although that had been there previously. As he slid into the seat in front of the desk, Alexandra leaned over him slightly, her hand on the back of the chair. Magnus' shoulder tensed up slightly as he felt his back brush against her fingers, then shuffled an inch or so forward in the chair, leaning over the keyboard.

"Your log-in must not be registered yet," He said, clearing his throat subtly as he looked up at her. "You can use my one if you want, for today." He offered. Alexandra smiled softly down at him, beginning to nod.

"Yeah, thanks." She said gratefully, allowing Magnus to type in his log-in details for her. He felt her leave his side, standing over by the window. Once he had logged her in, he stood up once again and looked over to her.

"You're in." He said, gesturing to the computer. Alexandra's head turned to look at the computer, then back to Magnus as he watched her playing with the leaves on her potted plant.

"Thanks, Magnus." She said appreciatively, grinning at him.

"No problem, Alexandra." He replied with a smile, before turning to return to his own desk.

"Alex - " He heard her call, causing him to turn back to face her. She was still smiling. "Call me Alex." Magnus looked at her and slowly nodded, the small smile still etched on his face. Once again he set out back to his desk, running his hand through his hair involuntarily as he sat down. Looking back down at the files now in his hands, he began taking notes again, every now and then risking a glance over to Alex. Biting his lip slightly, he tried to hide the smile that grew at the corners of his mouth as he caught her looking over at him, then quickly turning her head away and seeing to her potted plant.

Returning to the files, he took more notes, focusing now on his job for Kurt. Staring down at the names, Magnus desperately tried to link the latest victim to the others. So far, all he had was that all three had been poisoned and that Nyberg was still trying to find out what poisons the killer had used. Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. He knew it was going to be a case of waiting until the killer made a mistake, but he also knew that Kurt wouldn't accept that. Magnus didn't want to wait, he wanted the killer locked up as soon as possible, but nothing about these crimes _seemed_ possible. Everything was so clean-cut. The killer was using an injected poison to kill the victims, but there was no sign of struggle. No sign of a fight on any of the bodies. Bringing his hands up to his face, Magnus rested his chin on his knuckles and stared at the screen.

_There has to be a link._


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N So I've already had a review on this and that kind of amazes me, so thank you kind citizen. Also, I meant to say in the Author's Note in the last/first chapter that none of these characters are mine or belong to me in any way, apart from Alexandra Olsson. She's mine. All mine. Read, review enjoy!****

Magnus looked around the table at his team, Lisa sitting at the top end of the table with files in front of her. Leaning back against his chair, he glanced over at Alexandra, who watched Lisa as she distributed the files around. Another body had been found. Flipping open the folder in front of him, Magnus looked down at the obligatory picture of the corpse paper-clipped onto the profile.

"Alma Carlsson." Lisa said firmly, opening her own file. "Found last night in her home. Once again - poisoned." She added, in an almost defeated tone. Magnus' eyes sweeped the table again.

"I'm still working on figuring out the poison," Said Nyberg, from beside Alexandra. Magnus risked another glance at her, as she watched Nyberg. "It seems to be a concentrated dose, so my thoughts are that it's a very powerful poison." He explained, nodding.

"You mean like Cyanide? Or Arsenic?" Alexandra asked. Magnus looked to Nyberg for confirmation.

"Perhaps, I'm still figuring it out." Nyberg sighed. "I couldn't crack it on the last victims, because we never got them in time. That one last week, the girl, she had been dead for too long. It was hardly traceable when I got the body."

"All right, Nyberg. Just continue trying to find out the poison. Kurt-" Lisa said firmly, looking down to the opposite end of the table, where Kurt's eyes were fluttering. Magnus watched him take a deep breath and straighten his back. "I want you to go and talk to the husband." Lisa added. Kurt nodded silently, his eyes struggling to stay alert. Magnus tried to ignore it, they all did. Even Alexandra had noticed his tendency to fall asleep at his desk, but there was nothing they could do, so they pretended not to notice.

"Magnus, Alexandra -" Lisa started. Magnus' head cocked round to face her. "I want you two to try and track down some of her friends. Hopefully one of them can give us some kind of idea as to why this has happened." Lisa sighed in a defeated tone. "All right, let's go." She added with a nod, signalling the end of the meeting. Magnus pushed out his chair and stood up, then walked over to his desk. He could see Alexandra walking over to her own desk, staring out of the window in a daze. Casting a look outside, he noticed the light snow falling to the ground. He sighed, grudgingly, sitting down at his desk as he continued to stare out. There was a thickening blanket of snow on the ground, footprints and tyre marks scraped over it. Looking over to Alexandra, he saw that she was smiling peacefully. God knows how she could smile looking out at the snow, which would cause Magnus nothing but bother on his way home. He looked out to his car, tucked away in the small car park in front of the station, making a mental note to put the snow chains on during his lunch break.

"What are you smiling at?" Magnus said, looking back to Alexandra. Her head turned to face him quickly, as if waking her from a dream.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled, turning back and walking to her desk. Looking down to her keyboard, she bit her lip. "Does it snow a lot here?" Magnus thought for a moment, sitting back in his chair. He had spun it round to face the window, but was now facing Alexandra's desk.

"Well that depends," He said. "How much did it snow in London?" He asked, as she took a drink from her mug.

"It never snowed at all in the time I was there." Alexandra answered with a small laugh, causing Magnus to smile. He noticed this quickly, however, and shifted in his seat, licking his lips as if to get rid of it.

"Then yes, it snows a lot here. But mainly around Christmas time." He explained, glancing again out of the window then back to Alexandra.

"Will public transport still be running?" She asked suddenly, a slight panic evident in her voice. "I need to get a bus back to my house, but it'll be fine, right?" She asked Magnus hopefully. He shook his head apologetically.

"I doubt it, but I could be wrong. They might sort out the roads by the time you finish." Magnus said, trying to reassure her. It was ineffective, as she nodded sombrely. Offering her a kind smile, Magnus then turned back to face his laptop screen. Alma Carlsson's social network page was up in a few clicks and Magnus began scrolling down the memorial posts. It was the easiest and quickest method of finding Alma's close friends, or at least someone who might have had the slightest idea why she had been killed.

* * *

><p>A while later, Magnus sat in the office space alone, taking down a few last names after everyone else had left for their lunch break. Ann-Brit and Alexandra had left to go to the small deli near the station, while Kurt had gone off God knows where. Nyberg, however, was still in his small medical office, eating a sandwich as he scribbled away and clicked at his computer. Magnus looked outside again, seeing that the snowfall had ceased, leaving mass of snow on top of his car. With a sigh, he made his way to the locker room, took his grey coat from his locker and made his way back through the office and downstairs.<br>Once he was outside, he opened the boot of his car, pulling out the heavy chains and slammed the door down, before flipping his collar up to shield his exposed neck from the wind. Kneeling down carefully as to not get his trousers wet against the snow, Magnus wrapped a set of chains around the first tyre, trying to remember what his dad once told him. _Keep the hooks to the outside, Magnus. You don't want to burst the tyres._ As he hooked the chains together, he looked down at his hands. They were covered in grime from the chains already. Picking up the rest, he moved around the car, attaching the chains to each tyre.

As he finished the last tyre, he heard a soft crunching noise from behind him. Wiping the small beads of sweat from his forehead, Magnus stood up and turned to see Ann-Britt and Alexandra walking towards him with a carton tray holding coffees. He noticed Alexandra smirking as she approached him. Looking at her quizzically, he asked:

"What's so funny?" Alexandra continued to smile at him.

"You've got dirt or something, right there." She said, pointing to his head. Magnus' hand moved instinctively to his head. "No, don't do that, you'll make it worse. Ann-Britt, hold these would you?" Alexandra asked, taking a small white napkin from the carton tray in her hands before giving it to Ann-Britt. Magnus watched her warily as she bent down and took a small handful for fresh snow and wrapped the napkin around it. "Bend down a bit." She said sternly, raising her hand to his head. Magnus complied and lowered his head until he was eye level with her. Magnus jumped slightly at the freezing napkin touching his skin, but stayed still as Alexandra wiped the mark from his face. It wasn't until then that he noticed how green her eyes were, as she concentrated fully on the napkin in her hand. There were small speckles of brown and yellow in them. "There. Lovely." She beamed, rolling the napkin up in her hands. Magnus straightened his back quickly, suddenly aware he had been staring at her.

"Thanks." He said, offering her a small smile.

"No problem. You'll need to wash your hands, I brought you a cookie." Alexandra said, smiling before making her way up the steps to the reception area with Ann-Britt. Magnus looked down at his hands, smeared with grime and dirt after holding the chains. With a grimace, he bent down and plunged them into the snow, rubbing them together to get rid of the dirt before washing them inside. He gritted his teeth as the temperature bit at his fingers, reminding him of the icy touch of the napkin Alexandra had used. For a moment, her eyes appeared in his mind. Focused, bright and exceptionally green. There was something frighteningly enticing about them. The whole time he was walking back to the office, he thought of them. Framed by her long, dark eyelashes, they resonated in his head. The office was warm, or was it just him? He pulled off his coat and hung it over his chair carelessly, throwing himself into his seat and tugging at his collar a few times. Ann-Britt was walking over to him, a coffee in each hand.

"What's wrong, Magnus?" She asked, sitting a coffee down on his desk beside his hand. "You seem all flushed." She added, looking at him with a furrowed brow. Magnus opened his mouth too answer, but his throat was dry.

"It'll be the cold," Alexandra said from behind him, walking over from her desk. "It's freezing out there and cosy in here. No wonder his cheeks are all red." She smiled, sitting a small paper bag on his desk. "Your cookie." She added, pointing to it. Magnus swallowed and cleared his throat, nodding.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, shifting in his seat as he picked it up.

"Cosy isn't the word I'd use to describe this place." Ann-Britt joked.

"I suppose," Alexandra laughed. "You could never tell it was Christmas if you looked at this place." She added. Magnus gave a laugh. It was true, the office did have a slightly morbid vibe. With a smile, Alexandra returned to her desk. Magnus looked to Ann-Britt, who was looking down at him amusedly. "What?" He asked, reaching his hand into the bag and breaking off a piece of the cookie. Ann-Britt gave a small laugh.

"It was her idea, that." She said, pointing down to the coffee on the desk. "She said we should get you one, because 'you looked stressed'." She was speaking quietly now. Magnus swallowed the cookie.

"I don't see your point." He admitted, his brow furrowed. "She's just being kind." To this Ann-Britt smiled, nodding. Magnus knew exactly what she was insinuating, but disregarded it.

"Anyway, Nyberg told me he's worked out the poison."

"And?" Magnus asked, sitting up straight now. He picked up the coffee, taking a sip.

"Cyanide." She confirmed, her tone now serious. Magnus nodded, although slightly confused. Cyanide was the strongest poison he knew of - not that he knew of many. Surely it would have killed them instantly? "The dose was so concentrated that it could only be identified in the system for a few hours. By then, they were all dead." Ann-Britt added, as if in answer of his thoughts. Magnus thought back to the meeting they had earlier.

"Alex was right." He said, taking another drink of his coffee. "She said it might have been Cyanide." He added, speaking quietly so she didn't hear him. He glanced around to her desk, to where she had moved her potted plant and was clipping some dead leaves from it.

"She's smart." Ann-Britt nodded, bringing Magnus' attention back to her. "Pick your jaw up, would you?" She laughed. Magnus screwed up his face and shook his head.

"Be quiet." He groaned at her.

"Magnus, I have a teenage son. I notice these things." She whispered.

"Please," Magnus said, trying to keep his tone spiteful. "She's a colleague." Ann-Britt only nodded.

"Be careful, Magnus." She said "Focus on the case." With that, Ann-Britt left his desk and walked away towards her office. What did she mean be careful? Magnus put it down to her being an over-protective mother figure. Although, he had no idea whether she was an over-protecting mother to her children or not, but used it as an excuse to shove the comment to the back of his mind, taking another drink of his coffee and breaking off another piece of the cookie Alexandra had bought him. His mouth was no longer dry thanks to the coffee, but he was still somewhat flushed. Discreetly, he undid the top button on his shirt and stretched slightly, before turning his concentration back to the notes he had made earlier. Tearing the page from the small notepad, Magnus folded the paper over and made his way to Kurt's desk. He was staring at the screen, clicking the mouse with aggravation. Magnus sighed audibly and sat the piece of paper beside Kurt's arm.

"Some of Alma's friends. I wrote down the addresses, too." He said, looking to Kurt for a reply. Kurt groaned a thanks and picked up the paper, reading over the names.

"I'll - I'll get on this just now. See if you can find me any information on Erik Dahlberg, would you?" Kurt asked him, standing up and taking his coat from the back of his chair.

"But I was jus-"

"Thanks, Magnus." Kurt said, cutting Magnus off as he left the office, throwing his jacket over his shoulders and stuffing the paper in his pocket. Magnus pursed his lips and heaved a sigh. He was still technically on his lunch break and only had ten minutes left of it, which he would now have to abandon in order to research this man if he wanted to finish on time. Walking back outside to his desk, Magnus threw himself into his chair and got to work, flying through all sorts of databases and social networking sights to build a profile of this man. As far as he could see, Erik Dahlberg was a normal, non-criminal citizen. Piece by piece, Magnus built the profile, which he would email to Kurt. Then of course he would open it for Kurt, too. But just to be safe, he'd print it out as well. As he sent the file to the printer, Magnus lay back in his chair and stretched his arms out, closing his eyes. He flinched and recoiled as his fingers brushed some sort of fabric. Throwing his eyes open and straightening his back, Magnus looked up at Alexandra.

"Alex, sorry. I was just -"

"It's fine." Alexandra smiled non-nonchalantly, and continued on to Ann-Britt's office. Magnus felt the blood rushing to his cheeks again as he blushed, having practically just groped Alexandra. He rubbed his face and pulled at his shirt again, fanning himself with the fabric. _Focus on the case._ Ann-Britt's words resonated in his head and he pushed himself to his feet, starting for the large printer behind his desk. As it fired out sheet after sheet, Magnus opened the window to cool down. He looked down at the street, seeing people buzzing around carefully so as not to slip on the snowy slush on the road. As Magnus predicted, there was no public transport. Alexandra would have to pay for a taxi, or walk, to get home. Magnus wondered how far from the station she lived, how much would she have to pay for a taxi? He heard Alexandra's heels clicking against the wooden floor as she emerged from Ann-Britt's office and walked to her desk, sitting down and proceeding to type away. Magnus hesitated as he watched her, biting his lip.

"Alex-" He called over the noise of the printer. Her head lifted and she looked at him, expectantly. "I was thinking, that - erm - since the buses and such aren't, well, since they're all cancelled - I could - drive you home, if you'd like?" He offered, stuttering slightly. A smile grew on Alexandra's face.

"Oh, Magnus - that'd be great, but I couldn't-"

"Oh, come on." He laughed. "Consider it a thank-you for the coffee and the cookie." He added, scooping up the papers from the printer tray. Alexandra was looking down at her hands, smiling. She lifted her head and looked at Magnus again, her piercing eyes holding him.

"Thank you, Magnus." With that, she turned her head and resumed typing. Magnus' lips curled into a smile as he felt the familiar pang in his abdomen, biting his lips to hide the obvious grin growing on his face as he walked from the printer to Kurt's desk, clutching the papers in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**** A/N Woo! More reviews! I'm glad people are actually reading this, it means a lot. And I'm glad you're enjoying it, too. Hopefully, this chapter will be just as satisfying.****

* * *

><p>Emerging from the locker room, Magnus noticed a box on Alexandra's desk. Furtively, he walked over to her desk, peeking inside it. He saw multi-coloured tinsel and a few small desk-trees. Lifting his head, he looked around for Alexandra. She emerged from Lisa's office, seeing him immediately. With a smile, she joined Magnus at the desk.<p>

"What are these for?" He asked as she began to bring out the small trees. As she lay one out on her desk, she looked at him.

"Well, believe it or not, it's Christmas in two days." She joked. A smile broke on Magnus' face.

"I know that." He replied, helping her to unload the tinsel.

"Do you? Could of fooled me. There's no festivity in here!" Alexandra cried, waving the tinsel so that it rustled. Magnus couldn't help but be amused.

"Alex, that's because this is a homicide unit." He laughed, shaking his head. Alexandra put her hands on her hips and took a step towards him, no more than six inches between them. He could smell her perfume, soft and enticing.

"Doesn't mean we can't be a festive homicide unit." She said firmly, before smiling widely at him and dragging the tinsel from the table. Magnus watched her as she taped it along the window ledge, humming softly to herself. He recognised the tune. Raking his mind, he tried to remember where from. He had heard it recently, very recently. Then it hit him. It had been playing yesterday, when he had giving Alexandra a lift home. He smiled inwardly at the memory.

* * *

><p>"No! Come on, tell me! We're colleagues now, we should know things about each other." Alexandra moaned from beside Magnus. "I'll tell you my nickname if you tell me yours." Magnus laughed, shaking his head as he watched the road.<p>

"I'm not telling you." He persisted. He could feel Alexandra watching him.

"Tell me!" She laughed. Magnus licked his lips, shaking his head.

"You really want to know?" He asked. Alexandra nodded excitedly. "In college, I had one nickname." Alexandra's eyes were wide with anticipation. Magnus mumbled it quietly, in hope Alexandra wouldn't hear.

"I didn't catch that." She said. Magnus pursed his lips and sighed.

"Noodles!" He cried. "Don't you dare laugh." He said to her sternly, unable to stop the smile creeping on his lips as he watched her.

"I won- I won't." Alexandra said, trying her hardest to keep her composure. "Not laughing." She added, biting her lips and looked away from Magnus. Watching her look out of the window away from him, Magnus heard her sniggering. Her laugh was light and delicate, as she bit her knuckle trying to stop herself.

"Are you quite finished?" Magnus asked, slightly embarrassed. Alexandra nodded.

"My nickname is Alex." She said quietly. Magnus looked at her with mock-outrage and embarrassment.

"I can't believe I fell for that one." He said, shaking his head.

"Me neither. Just pull in here." Alexandra said, pointing to a small bungalow by the side of the road. Magnus turned the car in and parked. "Thanks for the lift, Noodles." She said, unclipping her seat belt. Magnus gave a small laugh.

"Please don't tell anyone at work." He begged. Alexandra winked at him and smiled, causing his throat to dry up slightly. Pushing a smile, Magnus swallowed hard and watched her exit the car. As she walked up the pathway, Magnus' eyes drifted up and down her body. He watched her unlocking her front door, then turn around to wave goodbye to him. Her wide smile focused him and he started the engine once again, giving her a small wave before pulling away and driving down the street.

* * *

><p>"Up a bit." Alexandra called to Magnus, who was currently standing carefully on a swivelling office chair to reach the top of a window. "Left." He complied, moving the tinsel and inch or so to the left.<p>

"How does that look?" He asked her, carefully turning his head to look at her.

"Perfect!" She called, clasping her hands. With a sigh of relief, he took a small bit of tape from his arm and stuck the tinsel to the wall, before carefully dismounting the chair. He took a step back, inspecting his work. With an impressed nod, he turned to face Alexandra. "Good work, Noodles." She smiled to him. His eyes widened in panic as he looked around the office.

"Don't call me that in here!" He cried. Alexandra looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where else am I going to call you it?!" She laughed. "It's not like any one in here talks to each other outside of work." Magnus tried to argue, but failed. She was right. "We should remedy that, though. I was thinking we should all go out for a drink. You know, for Christmas." She said, piling some left over decorations back into the box. Magnus considered it. He wasn't too keen on the idea, but Alexandra would be there.

"Maybe you're right." He shrugged. "You can ask Lisa and Kurt, I'll ask Ann-Britt." He suggested, handing her a small tree figurine.

"Sure, you keep packing, I'll go ask them just now." Alexandra said. Her confidence amazed him. There was no way he could have made friends so easily after only being in Ystad for a week. Hell, it had taken him three weeks to look Kurt in the eye when he started. As he packed away some left over tinsel, he saw Ann-Britt leaving her office. Waving a hand in the ari at her, he beckoned her over. Ann-Britt tilted her head slightly in confusion as she walked to him.

"What's wrong Magnus?" She asked, then looked into the box. "Wow. Festive." She nodded

"It was Alex's idea." Magnus explained. Ann-Britt, nodding looking up at the window's frame of tinsel. "She thinks we should go out for a drink." Magnus added, drawing Ann-Britt's attention back to him. She seemed to think it over in her head.

"That would be nice," She agreed. "Do you think Kurt and Lisa will be up to it? You should invite Nyberg, too." Magnus was surprised, he didn't expect her to agree.

"Right, okay. Well, you tell Nyberg. Alex is asking Kurt and Lisa." He said, folding up the box and pulling a large strand of tape to seal it.

"Sure, when are we going?" She asked. Magnus shrugged, Alex hadn't mentioned a time or a date. "Well, I'm free tonight. Infact, it's the only night I'm free. Christmas Eve is a family thing for us..." Ann-Britt trailed off.

"I'll speak to Alex." Magnus nodded, picking up the box. "I'll get back to you." He added and took the box to the old closet in the corner of the room. As he placed the box on the ground carelessly, Magnus thought back through his time in the Unit. Not once had they gone out for a drink together. Well, Magnus hadn't anyway. Leaving the storage closet, Magnus walked back to his desk, seeing Kurt approaching him. He sighed inwardly. It could only mean one of two things. Either he couldn't open an email, or finding information that would take hours.

"Magnus," Kurt started, his voice rough. "Can you see if Erik Dahlberg has any relatives? Close friends? He's just left the country and I think he might know something about the Carlsson murder."

"Right away." Magnus said, sighing as he spun his chair to face the laptop screen. Within seconds Magnus had his records up on the screen, scrolling through the useless information until he came to family. "Okay, mother and father - both deceased. Not married, no children. Oh," Magnus said suddenly. "He has a brother. Lives on Norssand Avenue."

"Great, write that down for me, would you?" Magnus grabbed the nearest pen and wrote it down on a small pad of post-it notes that Alexandra had given him. They were pink. And scented. He scribbled the address down and handed it to Kurt. "Thanks." He nodded.

"So, are you coming then?" Magnus asked, looking up at Kurt, who seemed confused. "Out for a drink? We're all going I think." Magnus assumed, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll erm, I'll try." Kurt nodded. _That'll be a no, then_. Magnus turned back to his laptop screen and looked through Dahlberg's file again.

"Kurt!" Magnus called, staring at the screen. Kurt appeared back at his side. "Here, try this too." Magnus said, copying down another address. "Dahlberg's a mechanic, maybe you should check there before the brother's house." Magnus suggested, handing Kurt the second address.

"Thanks." Kurt said, leaving Magnus once again and quickly trudging out of the office.

* * *

><p>Somewhere around Midnight, Magnus was sat around a small, circular table in a trendy bar with Ann-Britt, Nyberg and Alexandra. Kurt hadn't shown up and Lisa had only stayed for one drink. Magnus couldn't stop himself from looking at Alexandra every now and then. She sat across from him, her golden hair falling down one side of her face, stopping just above her - <em>God, Magnus. Don't stare! <em>He pulled his gaze from her and looked around the bar, taking a drink before his throat dried up again.

"Magnus, it's your round." Nyberg said, sitting his hands onto his legs. Magnus looked around at everyone's drinks. The glasses were almost empty. With a sigh, Magnus nodded and stood, his head spinning slightly.

"I'll come and give you a hand." Alexandra offered, standing up from the table. Magnus smiled as he led the way to the bar. After weaving in and out of some tables, Magnus leaned his arms on the bar, ordering the same drinks again. He felt a hand on his shoulder, then turned to see Alexandra standing beside him.

"Two shots of the strongest vodka you have." She instructed the barman, handing over some money. Magnus looked down at her, smirking.

"Wow." He laughed, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Nyberg's great, but I need some shots before I listen to another autopsy story." She said plainly. She did look pretty exhausted.

"Two shots?" Magnus asked, watching her slide the small glasses towards her. She looked up at him, smiling almost maliciously. He watched her slide one towards him. "No, I don't drink vod-"

"One shot. That's all." She said to him. There he was again, trapped in those emerald eyes. He picked up the small glass with his fingertips and Alexandra copied. Quickly, they both tipped the contents of the glass into their mouths. Magnus recoiled slightly, screwing his face up. It was like swallowing fire that exploded at the back of your throat. He began to cough, sitting the glass back on the counter. Alexandra was laughing at him, then placed a gentle hand on the top of his arm.

"I haven't done that since college." He choked.

"Come on, let's get these drinks back to them." Alexandra said. Magnus suddenly became aware that she had been rubbing his arm gently. Swallowing hard, he picked up two drinks and turned, his vision going wavy after the shot. He followed Alexandra back to the table, his eyes drifting every now and then.

About two thirds into his beer, Magnus could feel the blood in his cheeks from the heat. His top button was undone and his sleeves were rolled up. Ann-Britt reached around her chair and picked up her coat.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to leave, gang." She said, donning her coat. After this, Nyberg stood.

"I should go too," He said. Magnus and Alexandra looked to their colleagues. "The wife will be furious."

"Magnus, I'll see you tomorrow. Alex, have a nice Christmas." Ann-Britt nodded.

"You too!" Alexandra called. Magnus gave them both a small wave as they left. He then noticed that Alexandra was staring at him, and amused expression on her face.

"What?" Magnus asked curiously, taking another drink.

"People might think we're on a date, now." Magnus choked slightly, causing him to cough furiously. Alexandra laughed, looking to the wall behind Magnus. "It's getting late, we should get out of here." She said, watching the clock. "You're working tomorrow." She reminded him. Magnus sighed, sneering slightly. He quickly took another large gulp of his beer, grimacing slightly before standing. Alexandra copied him, then threw her leather jacket over her shoulders and began walking out of the bar. Out in the street, Magnus pulled his collar up in order to keep his neck hidden from the crisp chill in the air. Alexandra was by his side. He watched her plunging her hands into her pockets.

"I'll see you on Christmas day, then." Alexandra smiled to him, as it was the next day they were both working together. Magnus gave a laugh, shaking his head.

"You don't think I'm letting you walk home alone, do you? Here in Ystad? No chance." Magnus said to her. "It's on route to my house anyway." He added. Alexandra gave in with a shrug, then turned and began walking away from Magnus in the direction of her house. Magnus followed suit, once again catching his eyes roaming over her body as she walked ahead of him.

* * *

><p>As if in a blur, Magnus found himself in Alexandra's house, on her sofa, sipping coffee. She was sitting a foot or so away from him at the other end. He sipped at his coffee quickly, not sure where he was to look. He wasn't sure of much. The only time he had ever been invited into a girl's house was back in college, and he completely understood that situation. Go to her room, put on a film, ignore film, make out furiously, have sex, be back in his own room by the time class started the next day. But right now, he was clueless.<p>

"All right there, Noodles?" Alexandra asked. Magnus' thoughts faltered and he turned his head to look at her.

"I erm - I was daydreaming." He said with a small laugh. "And stop calling me that!" He said, smiling to her.

"No, it's adorable." She said, sipping her own coffee. Magnus scoffed.

"Great, what every man dreams of being." He said, glancing at her from the side of his eye.

"I don't get that, why don't guys like being called adorable? Girls_ like_ adorable." She said. Magnus' eyebrows raised instinctively. "No, I didn't mean - not that you aren't - I just - Oh, God." Alexandra laughed, hiding her face in her hand. Magnus smiled, _now _that _was adorable._

"It's fine, I think I understand what you were trying to say." He said, looking to her kindly.

"You do? Oh, thank goodness." She sighed with relief. Magnus saw her bite her lip slightly, her cheeks reddening. Magnus leaned forward to the coffee table, sitting down his mug before leaning back into the sofa, ever so slightly closer to Alexandra than he had been before. "You know, I'm still going to call you Noodles." Alexandra said, causing Magnus to laugh, defeated.

"I thought so." He nodded, turning his body round slightly to look at her. Once again, he was captivated by those eyes. They seemed even brighter above her rosy cheeks in the warm light of the room. Something stirred inside him as she looked back at him, her eyes gazing at him, shining. He could do it. Well, he could try. The heat building under his collar jeered him on, as his eyes flitted around her face, always ending up locked once again with her own shining green eyes. Before he could stop himself, he found his face inching closer to hers. He saw her shuffling forward, causing him to take a deep, shaky breath. Closing his eyes, he pushed his lips onto her gently. Her lips were soft, the fruity taste of the wine transferring to his own mouth. He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes once again as he eyelids opened, revealing the splashed of gold and brown behind the long dark lashes. He moved in again, this time with more pressure, he pressed into her lips, parting them with his own. He couldn't help but smiled as he felt her tongue tap against his own. The sweetest kiss he had ever tasted. Magnus found himself giving into his body, his hands involuntarily finding their way to Alexandra's face, pushing through her hair. He began to panic slightly as he felt Alexandra pushing him. He quickly pulled himself from her lips and looked at her. She held his gaze, running her hands down from his shoulder to his hand. Clasping her fingers around his palm, she whispered to him:

"Come with me." She stood slowly, pulling him with her. Magnus' throat had never been so dry and his chest tightened excitedly as he followed her, wrapping his fingers around her soft hand as she led him inside a darkened room.


	4. Chapter 4

****Okay, so I go back to school tomorrow and I felt the need to explain that I might not be able to update as regularly as I have been. Don't worry though, I won't abandon this fic. I worked to hard on the plot. Anyway, enjoy!****

Magnus woke to the sound of a rushing noise. His eyes fluttered slightly as he shifted under the duvet, turning to see where the sound came from. Opening his eyes fully, he saw that he was in a room that he didn't recognise, then the memories came flooding back. Casting a look to the other side of the bed, he saw the duvet peeled back and the creased bed sheet. For a moment he sat, opened mouthed as he thought over what had happened. A part of him was ecstatic, but there was another part that was terrified. What did he do now? Did he sneak out while Alexandra showered? Or did he wait and make her a cup of coffee? The latter definitely seemed the best idea, but it depended completely on Alexandra's feelings towards the previous night's _- activities._ Magnus quickly peeled back the covers and shot to his feet, looking around the floor for his clothes. He grabbed his tight jeans and threw them on hurriedly, before finding his shirt under the bed and shoving his arms through the sleeves and buttoning it haphazardly. He hadn't even noticed the shower stop, until he heard the door swing open. Turning quickly as he finished buttoning his shirt, he saw Alexandra standing in front of him with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was once again pulled to one side of her face, dripping down her hands slightly as she clutched the towel.

"You're awake." Alexandra said, standing stock still in the doorway. Magnus watched her cheeks flash shades of crimson as she pulled the towel around her tightly.

"Alex - I - I -" Magnus couldn't find a single word in his head to say to her. He swallowed hard, watching the droplets travel down her neck. "I've - erm - work - got to go." He said, trying to pull his eyes from her. She licked her lips slightly, smiling as she looked around the room. Looking to her lips, Magnus' knees weakened slightly as he remembered their taste, sweet and fruity...

"Sure," Alexandra nodded, moving now to the dresser. "Well, have a good day. Tell me if you find anything more about the Carlsson case." She smiled to him. Magnus looked at her, slightly confused. She was oddly casual.

"I - yeah, sure." He said, nodding slowly. "I better go." He added, noticing the time on a small digital clock beside Alexandra. She turned and gave him a kind smile. With that, Magnus left quickly, trailing through the hallway to the front door. As he began to make his way back to the station, Magnus was perturbed. Having never experienced a one night stand, albeit a one night stand with a colleague, Magnus was quite shocked. He hadn't expected the evening to end like that. He definitely thought about it, but never actually thought it would happen. He had been expecting Alexandra to make him leave the moment the deed was done. Luckily, the fierce chill in the air pulled him from the memories before he became _too_ immersed and he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, quickening his pace as he walked to the station.

When he arrived, Ann-Britt was leaving Kurt's office, looking stressed. Magnus removed his coat and threw it over his chair, collapsing into it as he watched Ann-Britt approach him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked her, leaning his head on one hand as he began to yawn slightly. The warmth of the office made him tired.

"Late night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "What time did you get home last night?" Magnus bit his tongue to prevent the answer escaping.

"Oh, we left not long after you and Nyberg." He answered casually.

"Right, well. Go and make yourself a very strong coffee, Martinsson. Because today you're going to search Europe to try and find Erik Dahlberg." She said, sitting down a small file on his desk. "Enjoy." With a sigh and a groan, Magnus lifted the file as Ann-Britt walked away. Inside was Dahlberg's passport number and other various travel details. Magnus rubbed his temples, trying to rid his head of a small thumping pain above his eyes. However, as he closed his eyes, he saw Alexandra, standing before him, water dripping down her heck and her shoulders. The memory of her warm skin brushing his and her soft lips teased his brain. He thought of them and how they felt on his own, against his neck, against his chest, on his -

"Magnus." Ann-Britt's voice stole him from his thoughts. His head snapped up from his hands and he stared at her, slight shock evident in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked him sincerely. Magnus nodded profusely, tugging at his trousers under his desk.

"Fine, just too much to drink." He said with a small laugh.

"I'l go get you that coffee." She said, watching him warily. He smiled gratefully at her, then puffed out his cheeks as she walked away, letting out a deep breath. Shifting in his seat, he unbuttoned his collar and opened it out, trying to calm himself as he opened his laptop and logged in. Quickly, he got to work on finding Dahlberg, flying through various insurance companies, airline companies and as many government databases as he was granted access to.

* * *

><p>A short while later, after having no luck tracking down Dahlberg, Magnus had resorted to going through police reports from various countries in Europe. So far he had searched France, Germany, Spain and Norway, reading through news websites and the odd newspaper he could find a link to. After stumbling on these links, he realised it would have been a better idea to check them first, as they were bursting with crimes and scandals. He folded his hands under his chin and thought. He didn't know any British newspapers. But he knew someone who did. Magnus stared at his phone on the desk, contemplating whether to call Alexandra or not. He thought back to the short conversation they had that morning and Alexandra's nonchalant tone concerned him. The more he thought about it, the more her short replies and awkward actions appeared spiteful. The thought sent Magnus into a slight panic. <em>What if she regrets it? Oh, God. What if she thought it was crap?<em> He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to center himself. Perhaps just a text. That way he wouldn't actually have to speak to her. Slowly, he picked up his phone.

To: Alexandra Olsson - Need names of British Newspapers for Dahlberg file.

There. Short and sweet. He sat it phone back onto the table once he had sent the message and waited, pushing his hands through his hair and yawning. His headache had ceased but his eyes still threatened to close every now and then. He had slept well, he just didn't get enough of it. Alexandra's bed was comfortable and warm with her presence beside Magnus. His phoned beeped loudly. He grabbed it, opening the text. It too, was short. A small list of three newspapers. Magnus sighed as he placed the phone on the desk once again and began searching the newspapers. He flicked through screens and screens of various tragedies and gossip columns, before stumbling across something that caught his eye.

_Swedish man found dead in London hotel room._

Magnus silently pleaded, hoping with every part of his body that it was just a coincidence as he clicked on the story.

_A body was found yesterday in a hotel room in Central London, causing panic to many of the lodgers. However, the police have confirmed it as a suicide, as the autopsy confirmed large ingestion of sleeping pills. The man has been identified from ID in he was carrying as Erik Dahlberg, of Ystad, Sweden._

Magnus pulled his eyes from the screen with a groan. Their only lead just had to go and kill himself, didn't he? He sat back in to his chair, sighing. Reaching for his phone, he rubbed his eyes slightly as he called Kurt.

"Wallander." Kurt answered, gruffly.

"Kurt, it's Magnus." He said, sitting up straight once again. "Listen, I was looking for Dahlberg. He's dead. He was in London and killed himself. They found him in the hotel room after taking a load of sleeping pills." Magnus waited for Kurt's reply. Kurt released a long breath.

"Right, I'll - erm - I'll be there soon. Let Lisa know." He instructed.

"Okay." Magnus said with a nod to himself, then hung up. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from his chair and headed for Lisa's office, casting a glance to the empty desk by the window. The office seemed so quiet without Alexandra. Something about her presence made Magnus at least _attempt_ to enjoy himself. He knocked on Lisa's door then pushed it open, seeing her hanging up the phone.

"What is it, Magnus?" She asked, picking up a pen and scribbling something on a piece of paper. Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. He always felt slightly under pressure in Lisa's office.

"I was trying to locate Erik Dahlberg for Kurt and - well - I found him, but he's dead." Magnus explained. Lisa sat down her pen and sighed.

"I see." She said. Lisa stayed quiet for a minute, causing Magnus to shift his weight awkwardly as he waited for her to speak. "Go and tell Ann-Britt that we're having a meeting at -" Lisa looked to the clock on her wall. "Eleven thirty. Call Olsson in as well." She instructed. Magnus swallowed hard, nodding, then made to leave the office. He walked over to Ann-Britt's office, opening the door slightly and leaning in.

"Meeting at eleven thirty." He said plainly, looking to Ann-Britt, who nodded in reply. Magnus shut the door and made his way back to his desk.

As he approached it, his eyes stayed on his phone. Sitting down, he reached for it gingerly, staring at it for a moment. He turned and looked behind him to the clock on the wall. If he wasted any more time, Alexandra would be late for the meeting. Gritting his teeth, he called her, holding the phone to his ear. It rang for a moment, before Alexandra answered.

"Hey, any luck with the newspapers?" Her cheery voice momentarily stunned Magnus. He had been expecting a dry, contemptuous answer.

"I - yes, thanks." He stuttered, unsure how to speak to her. "Listen, Lisa's called a meeting for eleven thirty - she asked me to call you in." He explained, trying to highlight the fact that he wasn't calling for any reason _other than_ work.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll be there as soon as I can." She agreed. "Bye." She hung up and Magnus returned the phone to his desk. He thought to himself for a moment. Maybe she didn't regret it. Maybe she did enjoy it. Magnus felt himself smirk slightly, feeling rather proud of himself. After mentally giving himself a pat on the back, Magnus decided to print out a few copies of the newspaper report for the Dahlberg file and for the meeting. Standing at the printer, Magnus looked out the window as Kurt's car pulled up. Magnus' hands absent mindedly fiddled with his collar as he stared into the street.

Walking back to his desk with the copies in his hands, Magnus heard Kurt entering the office. Looking over, he saw his hair was dishevelled and he looked exhausted.

"Kurt," Magnus called him over. Kurt's head turned quickly to look at Magnus, then he made his way over. "Lisa's called a meeting at eleven thirty." Kurt let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Right, right." Kurt said, watching him. Magnus looked back to him, raising an eyebrow to Kurt as he appeared to be staring at Magnus' shirt.

"What?" Magnus asked him furtively. Kurt's brow furrowed.

"What happened to your neck?" Magnus' hand flew up to his neck. "It's bruised." Kurt continued. Magnus quickly done the top button of his shirt in hope of hiding the mark.

"I - I must have fallen over, last night." Magnus said quickly, shrugging. Kurt nodded.

"Ah, good night then?" He asked. Magnus tried to stop the smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, great night." He replied.

"Good." Kurt said, attempting a smile before he left Magnus' desk. Magnus' hand moved back to his neck, his fingertips stroking it slightly. He turned the webcam on on his laptop, hoping to get a better look. Luckily, his fully buttoned collar now hid the mark. He hoped that Ann-Britt and Lisa hadn't seen it. Satisfied, he turned off the webcam and began stapling the news reports into the case files, waiting for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Magnus passed round the files once again, handing one to everyone at the table. His eyes darted up to Alexandra's as he reached across the table with the file. She smiled at him for a brief second, before Lisa stole her attention.<p>

"Okay, Erik Dahlberg has been found dead in London. So we need to find another lead." She said to the table. Magnus sat back in the chair, in thought.

"Maybe we should go back over the other cases." Alexandra suggested. "We have to have missed something." She added. Magnus watched for Lisa's reply.

"I agree." She said, looking down at an assortment of files before her. As she flipped through the cases, Ann-Britt spoke.

"I think it's worth trying Samuel Blundell again. When Kurt and I interviewed him about his wife's death, something wasn't right." She explained. "He wasn't telling us everything."

"Yeah, he was shifty." Kurt agreed. Magnus looked across to Alexandra again. She was staring down at the file, reading over the report he had printed.

"Okay, Kurt - Ann-Britt, head back to Mr. Blundell's and question him again. See if you can squeeze any more information from him." Lisa instructed. Magnus pulled himself up, straightening his back as he waited for instruction. "Magnus - take a look at Samuel Blundell's history, see if there's anything we should be focusing on. Alexandra, contact Erik Dahlberg's brother. Tell him what's happened. I doubt he will have found out yet." Magnus looked over to Alexandra, who was slightly perplexed. She nodded to Lisa slowly, then looked away, glimpsing to Magnus for a second. Magnus felt a rush of sympathy for her. He had had to make that call before and he didn't enjoy it. He wasn't the consoling type, he never had been. If someone ever started crying near him he would shuffle away from them or pat them awkwardly. "All right," Lisa said. "Let's get to work." Magnus pushed out his chair and stood up, watching everyone leave the table hurriedly as he collected the files. Alexandra walked to her desk, her heels clicking along the floor. He watched her as she looked to a notepad, taking a deep breath before she dialled in a number. Making his way over to his desk, Magnus thought again of the mark on his neck. Casting a glance to Alexandra's neck, he noticed it was clear. If his memory served him correctly, it shouldn't have been. If anything it should be worse than his own. Magnus smirked guiltily, as he sat the files in a drawer under his desk and pulled the post-it notes towards him and sat down. How was she hiding those marks? He asked himself repeatedly as he watched her talking on the phone to Dahlberg's brother. He expected her to be distressed, but if anything, she seemed bored. Magnus peeled his attention from her as he scribbled on the post-it note.

_Meet me in the locker room._

He took it off of the small pad and stuck it to one of the files and stood, making his way to Alexandra's desk. He avoided eye contact as he sat the file down in front of Alexandra, then turned, making his way to the locker room. He walked in, then took a seat on one of the benches, waiting. He clasped his hands, wringing them nervously as he thought of what to say. The sound of high heels against the hard floor made him jump, as Alexandra walked out in front of him. She was holding the note in her hand, looking at Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, Magnus, if you wanted to make this a casual thing, you're going about it the wrong way." She laughed, scrunching up the note. Magnus stood up, looking closer at her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked, inching backwards.

"Where's the marks? You know, the _bites._" He asked, meeting her eyes. Alexandra smiled, then moved around Magnus. She pulled open what Magnus assumed was her locker.

"Open your locker, too." She instructed him. Magnus' brow furrowed.

"Why?" He asked. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"So that if anyone comes in here, they think we're just getting something from our lockers, and not discussing the marks we gave each other last night." She explained, pulling a small bag out of her locker. Magnus reached out to his open locker, entering the combination as Alexandra opened the small bag.

"What is that?" He questioned, looking to her hands warily.

"Where's your marks?" She asked him. Magnus undid his button and pulled down his collar. Alexandra smiled. "Oh, right." She laughed, nodding.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked over to him. He glanced into the bag. "Make-up?" He grimaced.

"Did you expect me to come in without covering up my neck?" She laughed. Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Look at this," She said,pulling her shirt to one side. Magnus looked at her collarbone, dotted with small purple marks. His eyes widened. "My neck's worse, believe me." She laughed.

"Alex - I'm sorry. Really." He said, slightly crestfallen. The bites must have hurt, but she never said anything. For a moment he regretted everything.

"Hey, it's fine." Alexandra smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked. Magnus was slightly taken aback by the question.

"Well - yes, I-"

"Good. So did I. That's the point, right?" She asked.

"I guess-"

"Then cheer up." She laughed, stepping closer to him. "Now, let me get rid of that." Alexandra added, pointing to his neck. Magnus sighed, looking down to the make-up in her hands, then undid another button on his shirt and pulled it to the side slightly. Magnus watched her as she dabbed some sort of liquid onto a small sponge, meeting his eyes before she dabbed it against his skin. He flinched slightly.

"Cold." He winced.

"Of course it's cold, it's been in my locker. Now, man up." She laughed, rubbing it on his skin. She then took some form of powder, brushing it over the same spot she had put the liquid on. "Oh my god." She smirked.

"What? What's wrong?" Magnus panicked slightly, looking down at his shirt. "What is it?" Alexandra put down the small brush in her hands, then tugged at Magnus' shirt. His breath shook as she undid another of his buttons, looking down at her hands.

"Did I do that?" She asked, looking at his chest. He looked down, seeing a small trail of purpling marks on his chest.

"Well I certainly didn't." He said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. The marks brought back the memory. Gritting his teeth, Magnus swallowed hard, looking around the room. He saw the small yellow note sitting on the bench where Alexandra had left it when she entered the room. Just then, her words stood out in his mind. _You know, Magnus, if you wanted to make this a casual thing, you're going about it the wrong way. _He pondered the words as Alexandra picked up the brush once again and continued covering the mark. "Alex," He said furtively.

"Yes, Noodles?" She asked, moving the brush in a circular motion on his neck, causing him to shiver slightly.

"If - " He took another deep breath. "If someone _wanted_ to make a casual thing of such - _events,_ how do you reckon they'd do that?" He asked slowly, trying to seem as if asking casually. However, he knew he had failed when Alexandra's piercing eyes met his own. She removed the brush from his neck, then snapped the powder case shut.

"Well," She said, looking down to the small bag as she tucked the powder inside. "I guess, there are two ways." She explained, sitting the bag down on the bench. "_Someone_ could ask the other contributor, I guess." She was moving back towards him now. Magnus' throat dried. "_Or _make it clear to them in some other way." She said, looking up at him. Magnus looked deep into her eyes, then to her tantalising lips. Without a second thought, he brought his hands up to her face, cupping it gently before pressing his lips onto hers. He felt her move towards him, resting her hands on his sides as she relaxed into him. Her tongue brushed his as he pushed his hand through her hair, bringing it down to rest on her hips. He pressed against her and she stepped back, leaning against the lockers. Magnus smiled as he heard a soft moan escape her lips. But then, he heard another noise. Heels against the floor. He peeled himself from Alexandra's lips in a blind panic. Her eyes were wide, as she quickly moved from beneath Magnus' body to her make up bag on the bench. Magnus buttoned up his shirt and stuck his head in his locker, pretending to look for something.

"Oh," Came Ann-Britt's voice. "I wondered' where you two had gone." She laughed, opening her own locker.

"I just came to look for my phone." Alexandra lied, smiling to Ann-Britt, who nodded. Ann-Britt pulled out her handbag, digging deep until she pulled out her own phone. Magnus watched from the corner of his eyes and he moved things randomly inside his locker.

"Oh, no." She sighed quietly.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked. Ann-Britt reached into her locker, pulling out her jacket.

"My son, he's been sent home from school. Oh, Alex, could you go with Kurt to question Mr. Blundell? I need to go." Ann-Britt asked apologetically, donning her coat.

"Of course," Magnus heard Alexandra reply. Ann-Britt thanked Alexandra and left quickly, her heels smacking against the ground hurriedly. Magnus emerged from his locker, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

"Close one." He said, closing his locker. Alexandra blushed ever so slightly.

"You might want to fix your shirt before you go back out there." Alexandra informed him, pointing to his chest. Magnus looked down, seeing his buttons were uneven. Quickly, he undid them all, before slowly buttoning them again, carefully. He glanced to Alexandra, who he caught glimpsing at him as she closed her locker. He smiled to her as she walked to his side. "I'll see you later." She said quietly, a coy smile playing on her lips. Magnus felt his shoulders tense as she stroked his arm, walking past him and heading to the door. He pursed his lips to hold back the grin that began to spread on them as he turned around, watching Alexandra leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update this, my first week back to school was busier than I anticipated. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!****

* * *

><p>With deep, steady breaths, Magnus moved onto his back, reclining into the mattress. His chest rose and fell quickly as he closed his eyes, resting his arm on his forehead. He opened his eyes again slowly, glancing over to Alexandra lying beside him. Her eyes were closed and she smiled pleasantly, arching her back slightly. Magnus smirked, as he noticed it was a bit of a habit of hers. They had been having sex now for around a week, and Magnus was beginning to understand her habits. Alexandra's eyes opened and she turned her head to face Magnus. He looked away with an audible smirk.<p>

"What's so funny?" She asked, pushing herself into a seating position and pulling the duvet up to her chest. Magnus looked up at her, removing the arm from his forehead.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. Holding the duvet in place, he shifted into a seating position as well, then reached for his phone. "Shit." He muttered, noticing the two missed calls.

"What's up?" Alexandra asked. He looked at her as she reached to the end of the bed, grabbing her shirt. Kurt had called twice.

"Kurt, he tried to call." He muttered, peeling his eyes from Alexandra's body for another glance to his phone. Just then, it began to vibrate in his hand. Grudgingly, Magnus answered it, holding the phone to his ear. "What is it, Kurt?" He asked testily. He was slightly annoyed, as Kurt only called when he wanted Magnus to file something, or research someone. Not that Magnus wanted Kurt to call at any other time, he just hoped to get back under the duvet once more before going back to work.

"Magnus, we need you to come back in. Elvira Karlen's boyfriend has been shot." Magnus cursed under his breath.

"Right, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said plainly. So much for getting back under the duvet.

"Have you seen Olsson? Ann-Britt's been trying to get a hold of her." Kurt replied inquisitively. Magnus looked to Alex, who was moving from the bed to the bathroom.

"I haven't seen her." He said, watching her turn back to face him. "Maybe her phone is off." Magnus lied, as Alexandra lunged for her phone on the night stand.

"All right, Magnus. Get here as soon as possible." Kurt said sternly, then hung up. Magnus threw his phone away to the middle of the bed.

"Three missed calls." Alexandra said, holding her phone up. "Three." She repeated. Magnus reached beside the bed for his underwear.

"Well," He said, pulling his boxers on under the duvet. "Maybe they won't suspect anything." He shrugged, watching Alexandra tie her hair up. As she lifted her hair into a bun, her shirt pulled up. Magnus looked away, biting his lips as they curved into a smile.

"Sure Mags, our colleagues from the Homicide Unit won't piece this together." She said, almost panicking. Reaching for a shirt, Magnus raised an eyebrow at his new nickname. He liked it. It was definitely an improvement from Noodles. He moved from the bed, throwing his arms through his sleeves and reaching to the floor for his trousers.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Alexandra asked from the doorway. Magnus looked up at her, now wrapped in a fluffy pink towel.

"I thought you were-"

"I'm going to." She nodded. Her face was adorned with a mischievous smile. Magnus raised an eyebrow, watching her hopefully. Alexandra turned around, walking into the bathroom and leaving the door open behind her. Magnus took a few deep breaths, watching as she dropped the towel to the ground. Quickly, he shrugged off his shirt hurriedly and followed her, the sound of the rushing shower filling his ears as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Magnus stood in the hospital, while Alexandra and Kurt were talking to Nyberg. The ends of his hair were still damp from the shower, causing a slight chill to run down his spine. He desperately tried to keep his thoughts of the shower tucked away in his mind, as now wasn't the time to be flustered. The boyfriend of Elvira Karlen, the latest victim when Alexandra arrived, had been shot in the street, not far from the police station. He was currently unconscious. Magnus looked in through the small window in the door to the room, seeing the young boy hooked up to all sorts of machines. Grimacing sympathetically, he looked away again. He rubbed a hand across his face as he yawned slightly, then rubbed his eyes. The hallway was eerily silent, though every so often something somewhere would beep. Magnus hated hospitals. They were always so unnerving and nothing was ever definite. Perhaps the boy would die, perhaps he wouldn't. Magnus hated it. The sound of the door behind him opening pulled his attention. Alexandra and Kurt stepped out.<p>

"Thanks, Nyberg. I'll inform Lisa and we'll review it again." Kurt said, nodding to Nyberg.

"No bother, Kurt. I best go tell the family." Nyberg sighed, closing the door behind them and plodding off down the hallway. Magnus looked to Alexandra to confirmation. She caught his eye but remained speechless. Just then, Kurt's phone rang loudly. Magnus almost sighed.

"You're supposed to have those turned off in here." He said sourly. Kurt sighed agitatedly and wandered away, pulling his phone from his pocket. Magnus flinched suddenly as he felt Alexandra's foot collide with his ankle.

"What the hell was that for?!" He cried, bending over slightly and rubbing it. Alexandra raised her eyebrow testily.

"Why are you always on his back? Give the man a break." She said. Magnus huffed, letting go of his ankle. "Elliot Jonsson is dead." She said quietly, looking to the ground. Magnus didn't know what to say. The boy was only seventeen. Alexandra's head lifted slowly. "He woke up." She said, looking ahead of her. Magnus watched her as she stared down the hallway. Her usually bright eyes were dark in the badly-lit corridor. "Just for a second, he woke up. " Quickly, she turned, her eyes suddenly intent and focused as she stared at Magnus. "He said one word, Magnus. 'Blundell'." Magnus felt his own eyes widen.

"Hold on," He said, trying to wrap his head around the revelation. "You're saying that Elliot Jonsson _does_ know Samuel Blundell?!" Magnus asked.

"Yes - and Blundell is now the main suspect for Elliot's murder." Alexandra sighed, her golden hair falling in front of her face slightly as she looked to the ground momentarily. "Kurt's gone to bring him in for questioning. We need to go and talk to the boy's mother."

"Right." Magnus nodded.

"I'll call Ann-Britt for the address and information, but I need to talk to Nyberg again first. If Blundell is arrested, we're going to need him as a potential witness." She explained, bringing her phone from her blazer jacket. Magnus watched her carefully. She was tapping on the keyboard of her phone, completely driven. However, moments ago she had been quiet and _sad._ Magnus noticed again that he was staring, then cleared his throat subtly before he spoke.

"I'll wait in the car." He offered, to which Alexandra replied with a smile. Walking down the dim, cold hallway, he thought over the case. The boy had been murdered, found near the police station. Is that where he was going? Maybe he knew something. Perhaps the murder was to silence him. _Why is it all of our fucking leads have to die or kill themselves?_ Magnus sighed as he pushed open a set of heavy fire doors and trekked across the snowy car park.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the frighteningly pink living room, Magnus looked around uncomfortably as he held a china cup in his hand. Alexandra was to his right, sitting with her back straightened as she spoke softly to a weeping Mrs Jonsson, who was perched on the other couch.<p>

"I know this is difficult for you, I do. But we need as much information as we can get our hands on if we're going to catch your son's killer." Alexandra's voice was gently as she leaned forward slightly, sitting her own china cup down a coaster, adorned with pink flowers. Magnus watched Mrs Jonsson's face contort slightly, as she resisted tears. Her mousy brown hair fell from behind her ears, as she took a few deep breaths.

"I hadn't seen him. He never came home last night, again." She said, her voice shaking.

"Did he stay at a friends house?" Magnus asked, his voice a bit too eager as Mrs Jonsson jumped slightly. Alexandra shot him a glance, before turning back to the mousy haired woman. She had begun to cry slightly, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I think so," She sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her fingertips daintily. "He was always staying out with friends, I worried about him endlessly. You know what it's like around here. The young ones are exposed to all the drugs and what not..." Her voice trailed as she took another shaky breath.

"Did Elliot ever do any drugs?" Alexandra asked, her voice sincere as she clasped her hands together. Everything she did came with an air of professionalism. Mrs Jonsson shifted in her seat, looking to the tissue in her hands.

"Yes." She sighed. "I tried to pretend I didn't know. I couldn't admit it to myself. But, Detective - he wasn't a bad boy. He was good-" Mrs Jonsson pleaded. At that moment, the doorbell rang through the house. Magnus turned to look at the front door as the jovial tune filled his ears. "I should get that - excu-"

"No, Mrs Jonsson. Magnus will get it, you just rest and tell me more about your son." Alexandra said. Magnus's head whipped round to look at her. She raised her eyebrows, urging him to go to the front door. With a sigh, he pushed himself onto his feet and exited the pink living room, walking through the hallway until he reached the door. He twisted the brass doorknob, pulling it and revealing a younger boy. He was tall, but baby-faced. His dark hair was unkempt and he shivered slightly.

"Is Mrs Jonsson there?" He asked Magnus, looking at him tentatively. Magnus noticed the small bunch of flowers in the boy's hands. He knew he should let him in, morally.

"She is, but we're questioning her just now." Magnus explained. The boy's eyes widened.

"Are you the police?" He asked. Magnus nodded.

"You can have five minutes. We're really very busy." He sighed, standing aside to let him in. His loose clothes and messy hair looked out of place in the pristine hallway.

"Erm, thanks." The boy muttered, sliding past Magnus into the living room. Magnus shut the door and followed him, entering the living room to find Mrs Jonsson and the boy embraced in a hug.

"Oh Theo," She sniffed into the boy's shoulder. "He was such a good boy." She began to wail as Magnus shifted past them awkwardly. Taking his seat beside Alexandra, he looked to her and rolled his eyes slightly. She nodded in reply, clearly also annoyed at having the interview disturbed. Mrs Jonsson patted the boy - Theo's shoulders as she broke away from the embrace. Watching the boy's face, Magnus could see he felt uncomfortable. He was quite clearly high, anyone could have guessed it as he stood shivering and twitching every so often. "Would anyone like more tea?" Mrs Jonsson asked, clearly looking for something to clear her mind. Magnus shook his head, declining politely. Alexandra copied. "You're not getting a choice, Theo. I'm making you a nice cup of tea to heat you up, you're shivering!" She said, feigning a smile as she took his arm, pulling him off into the adjoining kitchen and leaving Alexandra and Magnus alone.

"Okay," Alexandra said, now facing Magnus. "So far we have bugger all in terms of information. I count this kid showing up as a bit of a blessing." Magnus' brow furrowed.

"How so? He's clearly as high as a kite right now, I doubt he'll be a useful source of information." Magnus smirked. Alexandra sighed.

"He's our only chance. The mother clearly has some self-delusional issues. She completely veiled the fact her boy was using drugs to us and to herself. Look at this living room, it practically_ screams_ 'aren't I impressive?' at you. I doubt we're going to get any more from her." Alexandra explained. Magnus' eyes flitted around the room.

"It is a bit _too_ much pink." He laughed. "Tell you what, I'll go and talk to the boy in the kitchen and you see if you can get anything else from her." Magnus reasoned. Alexandra nodded.

"Sure." She sighed slightly. Magnus once again lifted himself from the faint pink couch, heading into the kitchen after Mrs Jonsson and Theo. As he walked in, Mrs Jonsson was handing money to Theo, who was accepting it awkwardly, the faintest hint of colour in his pale cheeks.

"Mrs Jonsson," Magnus started, keeping his tone light. "I'd like to speak with Theo alone, if that's all right?" He asked, giving her a slight smile. Mrs Jonsson lifted another china cup and nodded profusely.

"Of course, of course. Be my guest." She said, hurrying past Magnus. Looking at the boy now, Magnus saw as he placed the money in his wallet, which was surprisingly full for a young man. His fingers shook as he closed it, shoving it into his pocket quickly. His shaking hands were another tell of his drug use.

"Theo, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the drugs you and Elliot took. My first question, of course, is - were they legal?" Magnus asked. He pursed his lips to hide his small smile as the boy tensed, pulling himself up to his full height and nodding. It had been a long day, he was entitled to a bit of fun.

"Yes, yes. They were legal." The boy agreed.

"Okay, good. Kind of." Magnus said airily. "Now, do you know if Elliot ever came into contact with Samuel Blundell?" Magnus asked, now serious. He watched as the boy avoided eye contact with him. "Theo." Magnus repeated, sternly.

"Yes, maybe. I don't know. Once or twice, maybe?" Magnus sighed at the boy's answer.

"Theo, I need a yes or know. Did Elliot know Samuel Blundell?" He repeated. The boy shifted, looking at the floor then lifting his head slowly.

"Do you think he done it?" The boy asked, his voice beginning to drawl. Magnus watched him furtively. He was clearly hitting his 'come down.

"We need to entertain the possibility." Magnus replied. "Why? Do you have any idea who it might have been?" The boy shook his head lazily.

"It wasn't him. Can't have been." Theo slurred slightly. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "My girlfriend, Samuel Blundell's her dad. It wasn't him." The boy repeated. Magnus straightened his back. Finally, a link. Something that related the two cases. Magnus gave a small sigh of relief, but pressed on.

"If it wasn't him, do you have any idea who it could have been? Anyone who was out to get Elliot? Something drug-related?" Magnus questioned, but he could see the boy was becoming more and more unreachable as he slumped against the counter, shaking his head. Magnus gritted his teeth and sighed, leaving the kitchen quickly to enter the living room. Alexandra was consoling Mrs Jonsson, again.

"Why did this happen?" She cried into her hands. Alexandra gave Magnus a desperate look.

"Detective Olsson," He said, using her title to add an air of importance. "Whenever you're ready." He added. Alexandra removed her hand from Mrs Jonsson's palm, giving her a warm smile before getting up from the couch.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Jonsson. I really am so sorry for your loss." Alexandra said slowly, before walking to Magnus. Mrs Jonsson followed them out silently, walking them to the front door. Magnus remained silent in the doorway as Alexandra said goodbye once more, then led the way to the car. Magnus removed his hands from his pockets as he watched her walk around his car, his eyes roaming over her body. As he was now no longer working - his shift technically ended half an hour ago - he deemed is acceptable to relax slightly. They finally had a link, although weak, it was still a link.

"Okay, what did the kid say?" Alexandra asked him, giving a slight smile as she noticed he had already been watching her. Magnus recited the conversation.

"He said it wasn't Samuel Blundell that killed Elliot. He's dating Samuel Blundell's daughter." As he said it, Alexandra raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so, Elvira Karlen was dating Elliot Jonsson - who was friends with this Theo kid, who is dating Samuel Blundell's daughter?" Alexandra asked. Magnus nodded slowly, going over her words in his head.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Also, I think Theo might be a drug dealer. He could potentially get his hands on some harmful substances. We should entertain the possibility that he could get a hold of cyanide." Magnus added.

"How do you know? Surely he didn't admit that?" Alexandra questioned. Magnus shook his head.

"No, but his wallet was filled with cash. He's seventeen, where else would he get it?" He asked. Alexandra shrugged in agreement. "So, that potentially narrows down our suspects." Magnus added quickly. _Thank. God._

"Now we just need to hear what Kurt got from Samuel Blundell and see if anything matches." Alexandra said, looking ahead of her.

"Or if anything doesn't match." Magnus added. Just the, Alexandra gave a small laugh and sighed, placing her head back onto the headrest. "What's up?" He asked her. He watched as she opened her eyes, turning her head to face him and smiling.

"It's been a long day." She sighed. Looking into those eyes, Magnus saw that they were a slightly darker green than usual, her tired pupils were massive. Licking his lips slightly, he looked up and down her body noticeably, then gave a small smile.

"Well, maybe - after we head to the station - we could head back to my house and - _relax._" Magnus suggested, waiting eagerly for her reply. As she closed her eyes again and arched her back - reminding Magnus of his lunch break at Alexandra's that afternoon - Alexandra licked her lips as she stretched.

"You've got yourself a deal." She said, looking at him now. As his eyes flitted around her face, Magnus smiled slightly, biting the inside of his cheek. Alexandra's head turned to the road, breaking Magnus' focus. Shuffling ever so slightly in his seat and discreetly tugging at his trousers, Magnus started the car, pulling away as they made their way back to the station.


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N - Nothing to say here really, apart from thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're all enjoying this!****

* * *

><p>Once again, Magnus found himself at the dark, oak table in the meeting room. He was staring down at the files and reports laid out in front of them all. Kurt and Ann-Britt had found new information on Erik Dahlberg and Alma Carlsson, along with a breakthrough on the Blundell case. Nyberg was sitting across from Magnus, in Alexandra's usual seat as she was now sitting beside Magnus. Her decision had made him smile inwardly to himself as he looked over a report in his hand. Finally, Lisa entered the room and took her seat, shuffling some papers before she spoke.<p>

"Okay, so we have new information about Alma Carlsson. This morning Kurt confirmed that she had been having an affair with Erik Dahlberg. Dahlberg's brother also informed us yesterday that Erik was an alcoholic. Peter Dahlberg - the brother - told us that the affair had been going on for a few years, and that Erik planned on marrying Alma." Lisa explained, before Kurt interjected. Magnus looked down at the opposite end of the table as he spoke.

"I should explain, their relationship was abusive. Peter Dahlberg told me, in case it helped with the case." Kurt said gruffly.

"That explains the bone damage I found on Carlsson." Nyberg agreed. Magnus pursed his lips as he thought.

"So, Dahlberg killed her and the others?" He asked, slightly confused. The latest information certainly guaranteed that he had a motive. Alexandra shook her head beside him.

"No, Dahlberg couldn't have done it." She said, sitting forward and leaning on the table. "There have been more murders since he killed himself." Magnus looked at her, gave it some thought and then sighed.

"Let's not forget that Elliot Jonsson saw his killer." Ann-Britt interjected.

"Blundell." Alexandra said. Kurt was also leaning forward now.

"Speaking of Blundell, when we went to the house to bring him in for Jonsson's murder - his daughter was there. As you can expect, she put up a fight when we arrested her father." He began. "I also found out that she works in a lab at the Ystad college. It would have been easy for him to get his hands on the chemical." Kurt finished, looking around the table.

"So we have _his_ motive and method. Well done Kurt." Lisa said, relaxing ever so slightly into her chair. Magnus felt a small wave or relief wash over him. The case was piecing together, finally.

"That's not all." Ann-Britt added. "Samuel Blundell's wife - Stina Blundell, the third victim - she was Blundell's second wife. She divorced from Erik Dahlberg last year, after finding out he was having an affair with Alma Carlsson." She finished. Magnus though over her words quietly. If Samuel Blundell was their killer, he had killed his own wife. But that also meant he had killed Alma Carlsson. And Alvin Ekman - the second victim. It didn't add up. He had no motives for them.

"Why did he kill his wife? And all the others? There are no motives for the other killings." He said, bringing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we can't confirm he's the murderer of all these people." Alexandra agreed. Magnus shot her a thankful look, pleased that he wasn't the only one who was confused.

"No, but we can confirm that he killed his wife and Elliot Jonsson." Kurt said agitatedly, looking to Alexandra. "You see, Blundell's daughter told us that a week or so before her step-mother's murder, Samuel Blundell had found out that she had a second family - other kids, everything. She had been keeping them from him and staying with them when she went away on 'business trips'. He was distraught." Kurt finished, sitting his hands on the table with an air of finality. Magnus watched as Alexandra sat back slowly, tilting her head down in defeat. Kurt's attitude had been sour, verging on angry. Magnus understood that the case had been getting to him. Hell, it had been getting to everyone. There was no need for him to be taking it out on Alexandra, however. Magnus placed his palm on Alexandra's leg lightly under the table, hidden from the others. He smiled kindly to her as she glanced at him.

"Okay, so why did he kill Elliot Jonsson?" Lisa asked. Magnus thought back to the time spent in Mrs Jonsson's kitchen with the boy, Theo.

"He was friends with Blundell's daughter's boyfriend, maybe he found out that Samuel killed his wife." Magnus suggested. He watched as the others seemed to ponder this. "He could have killed him to keep him from telling us. You said he was found near the station." He added, looking to Alexandra. She straightened her back and nodded.

"Yes, it makes sense, but it still doesn't tell us how or why he killed the others." Alexandra sighed.

"Maybe there's other killers." Ann-Britt said suddenly. Magnus - along with everyone else - turned to look at her. "What if this is a ring and we're missing it? There could be others with other motives." Magnus threw his head back slightly, sighing. If it was a ring, they had missed it completely. The possibility hadn't even occurred to him.

"If this is a ring we're going to have to start again." Alexandra replied. "We'll have to start from scratch and review everything." She said, almost pleading. Just then, Lisa stood.

"Right," She said sternly, the shrill scratching of her chair against the floor caused Magnus to jump slightly. "Here's what's going to happen. Everyone is going to take an hour for lunch. After that, we're all going to take a copy of all the victim's files and review them. Scour them for any links we may have missed. I want everyone back in here at four o'clock with something we can work with. If we can;t find any suggestion of a Killing Ring, we look for more evidence against Samuel Blundell and work on his motives." She said quickly. Magnus and the others nodded and began to stand. "Four o'clock!" Lisa repeated loudly as she made her way to the door. Magnus stood for a moment as Ann-Britt, Kurt and Nyberg hurried past him towards the open door. Alexandra, however, was still behind her seat. Magnus watched her, seeing her eyes fluttering slightly.

"Alex," He said, stepping to her side. "Are you all right?" He asked, placing a hand on her back. She looked up at him, blinking a few times.

"Yeah," She said airily, waving her hand. "I'm just really tired, it's going to be a long day." She added with a smirk. "I haven't been sleeping." Magnus looked at her wide pupils as she began to yawn.

"Maybe some fresh air will help you," He said. "Come on, we'll go to the deli for lunch." Magnus added, pulling her towards him slightly.

"Hey, not too close, Noodles." She laughed, stepping away from his hold and walking a pace in front of him. "Don't want them suspecting anything." She added, walking through the door. Magnus laughed quietly to himself in the empty room, reached down for the files on the desk and collected them.  
>After straightening them against the table, he followed Alexandra out to the office space, sitting the files on a large desk not far from the entrance. As he looked over to his desk, he saw Alexandra watching him. Her eyes were trained on him as he began to walk to her. She shot a glance to the locker room, then back to him, raising an eyebrow. Magnus narrowed his eyes and gave a coy smile. Alexandra watched as Ann-Britt and Kurt left the office, then she turned and headed into the locker room. Magnus quickened his pace, following her. As he stepped into the large room, he saw Alexandra closing her locker and looking over at him. He walked towards her, feeling the familiar twinge of excitement in his midriff.<p>

"You have great timing, the office is empty." He smirked, leaning on her locker. She placed her jacket down on the bench and faced him again.

"Even then, there's something about the fear of getting caught that just - adds to the fun." She said, standing closer to him. As she pressed her lips onto his, Magnus closed his eyes. He felt her pull away from them and move to his jaw, causing him to breath heavily. His hands found her waist as he lowered his head, pressing his cheek against hers and kissing her. Moving one hand slowly up her back, he wrapped her hair around his fingers and tugged slightly, exposing her neck. He smiled as he heard her sighing lightly when his lips brushed her skin. He slid his free hand down her back, running it over her leg and grasping it. Pulling it to his side, Magnus began to nip at Alexandra's neck, causing small shaky breaths to escape her. Magnus' head spun slightly as he felt her hands pulling his shirt from his trousers, shivering at her touch. He brought his lips back to hers, pressing her back into the lockers with a small thud. The sound of the metal doors echoed slightly, causing Magnus to jump and pull away from Alexandra's lips as he panicked. At first he had thought it was someone coming into the locker room, but now saw that they were still alone. Alexandra began to giggle quietly as he looked down at her. With a sigh of relief, Magnus pressed his lips against her's once more, his tongue brushing hers as Alexandra fumbled clumsily with the buttons on his shirt. There was something about her soft lips that made him want to kiss her forever. The shocks that they sent through his body drove him on more and more as he began to inch up her skirt, moaning as Alexandra's fingers brushed over his tightening jeans as she unbuttoned them. They continued to grab and pull and moan at each other in the dull, empty locker room, their hushed breathing and the occasional yelps of pleasure filling the room.

* * *

><p>Magnus smiled smugly to himself as he and Alexandra walked along the cobbled street to the Deli. As he caught his reflection in the mirror, he saw that his hair was still messed. He fixed it casually as he walked in the door. Just then, he heard Alexandra's phone ringing loudly from behind him.<p>

"Just go in, I need to ta-" Just then, Alexandra stumbled on the welcome matt at the bottom of the door, colliding with a small mousy-brown haired woman. Magnus watched as she grabbed the woman's shoulders for support, one hand on the woman's old and wrinkled hand. "I'm so sorry!" Alexandra called, her cheeks reddening. "Really! I'm so-"

"S'fine." The woman grumbled and hastily pushed Alexandra from her and quickly walked outside. Magnus stepped over to Alexandra, placing one arm around her back and holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her ankle.

"I'm fine, I just tripped. That woman - she's familiar." She said, looking out of the door to the woman. Magnus looked out, seeing the woman hurry down the street. All Magnus could see was her mousy hair, whipping around in the wind.

"Did you know her?" Magnus quizzed, helping her to straighten her back. Alexandra shook her head, her golden hair dancing in the draft from the open doorway.

"No, I didn't see her face properly, just the hair, really." She shrugged, looking down to her phone. "Damn it! I missed the call." She sighed.

"Who was it?" Magnus asked as they walked to the counter.

"My brother." Alexandra replied quietly. "He was calling to see when I was coming home, he's only nine." Magnus watched her for a moment. Her face was crestfallen.

"Do you -" Magnus paused. He didn't want to go into feelings and such, he wasn't sure what would cross the line in their - arrangement. "Do you miss him?" He asked. Alexandra looked up at him, nodding. Her eyes sparkled slightly. It was then Magnus noticed she was tearing up.

"I'm just a bit homesick, you know?" She said, giving a small laugh as she wiped her eyes carefully. Magnus felt something pull in his stomach as he watched her standing before him, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's why you haven't been sleeping." He said quietly. He felt the urge to wipe the stray tear as it travelled slowly down her face. Alexandra nodded. _Fuck it._ Magnus thought, bringing his hand up slowly to her cheek. He wiped her cheek gently, not making eye contact until her cheek was clear. She looked to him appreciatively, smiling.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Suddenly, Magnus felt the compulsion to hold her. To pull her to his chest and just hold her until her sadness was gone. It was all he could do to removed his hand from her face and step away an inch or two. He knew it would cross a line. It could spoil the whole arrangement. No, it was better to just stand there and wait to be served. They remained silent for some time, Magnus avoiding the piercing gaze of Alexandra's eyes. Thankfully, someone appeared behind the counter and took their orders. As Magnus waited for Alexandra to order, he watched her subtly. She smiled to the bus-boy, laughing cheerfully as he joked with her. For a moment Magnus swore he saw the other man wink at her. It was at that moment he felt a sour jolt in his stomach. The green-eyed monster.

_Oh, fuck._


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N - Okay I know that it's been ages since I've updated this but I've had exams and literally no motivation. But anyway, I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this, however, don't hold me to that. I _might_.**

**Read, review, enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, Magnus sighed. The screen in front of him had every suspect's file open, but nothing was fitting together. There were too many alibis. Magnus was nearing the end of his tether, ready to grab his coat and leave, when Alexandra's hand fell onto his shoulder.<p>

"You all right?" She asked him. Turning his head, he attempted a smile.

"I'm fine." He lied, rubbing his eyes. He needed a coffee, or something stronger. With his body weakening, he leaned back into Alexandra's hand.

"You're tense." She said, then leaned over Magnus, sitting her mug in front of him. Placing her now free hand onto his other shoulder, Magnus felt her pressing her fingers into his skin and dragging them along his muscles. Relaxing slightly, a small smile started to grow on his face.

"We should be careful, someone might see." He said, giving a small laugh as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the massage. He felt Alexandra's head lower to his, her breath tickling his ear.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier about getting caught?" She asked in a whisper, then dragged her teeth gently over his earlobe. Magnus' breath shook as he straightened his back slightly and opened his eyes.

"I think the office-space might be pushing it a bit." He laughed. He felt his insides contract slightly as he tried to calm himself, the circular motions of her hands on his shoulders making him flustered. Her entire presence behind him made Magnus shiver. "Didn't anyone ever tell you teasing wasn't nice?" He asked her, turning his head ever so slightly. Magnus saw her grinning from the corner of his eye as she removed her hands from his shoulder and stepped to the side of his desk. Rolling his shoulders, Magnus looked to her.

"I've been thinking," She said. "Neither of us are working tomorrow." Magnus raised an eyebrow, leaning over the desk.

"And?" He said slowly.

"Do you want to go out for a drink tonight?" She asked him, tapping her nails on the desk. Magnus thought for a moment, not that there was any thought actually needed.

"Of course," He smiled. "It is Friday after all. And I haven't had a drink since-" He stopped as he realised. There was a knowing smile on Alexandra's lips.

"I erm, I left some clothes at your house, can I get them after work?" She asked, the ghost of the smile still on her face. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Sure." Magnus said, looking down at her hand that rested on his desk, then back to her eyes. Staring for a moment, he inspected her long, curved lashes and the bright green behind them. "How about you get ready at my house?" He suggested, still watching her captivating eyes. "I'm sure I still have quite a few of your shirts. There's jeans, to-"

"I've been wondering where all my clothes got to." She smirked, lowering her head slightly. "Okay, pick me up at the Deli. I don't want anyone seeing us leaving together. I think Ann-Britt's getting suspicious."

"Oh?" Magnus said, inquisitively.

"Yeah, she asked me if I wanted to go shopping on Wednesday and I had to decline, because at that moment in time I was in your bed." She said, giving a slight laugh. Magnus made no effort to hide the smug smile from his face. Hearing it like that never failed to make him smile. He was proud. Alexandra was gorgeous - and his. Well, partially. Occasionally. He wished she was his. Peeling his eyes from her, he glanced to the clock on his screen.

"You should grab your stuff," He said, smiling as he looked at the screen. Turning to Alexandra, he reclined peacefully. "You've just finished for the weekend."

* * *

><p>Magnus stepped off of the bus onto the wet pavement and turned to face Alexandra, who was placing her ticket in her purse.<p>

"I should have looked at the forecast." She sighed, grudgingly stepping into the drizzle. "I thought Sweden was sunny." Magnus could only laugh as they walked to the bar in the square, music coming from the surrounding clubs as semi-sober clubbers began to celebrate the weekend. Catching sight of Alexandra shivering slightly, Magnus felt the over-whelming impulse to put his arm around her. Magnus reached for the door to the bar, pulling it open and letting Alexandra walk in ahead of him. The smell of alcohol and a plethora of perfumes met his nose as he followed after her. The bar was trendy and full of a range of ages. It was dim, too, for a bar. Not many bars were this dim, the only sources of light were the white and blue neon lights over the bar space. Magnus placed his hand on the small of Alexandra's back to get her attention. Her head whipped round, her golden locks flying out behind her.

"I'll get us a drink, you go find a table." He said, leaning into her so she could hear him over the loud chatter and music. She smiled to him and nodded, still only a few inches from his face. Magnus became aware of how close his lips were to her cheek. The urge was strong, however, Alexandra moved away from his side and headed off towards a small corner booth which was unoccupied. With a sigh, Magnus walked a few more paces to the bar and ordered their drinks.  
>Once he had the drinks, he headed in the direction of the corner booth, where Alexandra sat quietly with her chin resting on the back of her hand, watching the room. Her emerald eyes were darting around the room to each and every face before she noticed him. When she did, a smile grew on her face.<p>

"Thanks." She said, taking her drink from Magnus. He sat to her right, but not directly beside her. He didn't want to sit across from her in case it came across as too couple-like. "I was thinking," She started, sipping at her drink and then placing it back on the table. Magnus watched her admirably. "We shouldn't talk about work when we're outside work hours." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"We don't do that anyway." He stated with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I know. Just in case we ever start, though. I mean, it's stressful enough without bringing it outside. Plus, I don't want our friendship to be built around work." She said with a small shrug that caused her hair to slide down onto her chest. The last sentence made Magnus smile, but he didn't know why. Surely their friendship was already built around a few things? "I don't have many friends here, Mags." She added, bringing Magnus' attention back to her. He was caught off guard by the comment, looking to her eyes, which seemed darker now.

"You've not been here for very long," He consoled her, leaning on the table. "It's just like starting a new school." His words made Alexandra smile, though she avoided eye contact.

"I know, you're right." She said, taking another drink. "I just -" She sighed. Magnus watched her closely, she tapped her nails on the table softly, as if in thought. "I really like our arrangement - I do. But, I have no idea what I'm doing." She said with the air of someone at a loose end. "Well - I _do, _of course. But I mean after the sex. How does it end? Our arrangement, does it ever end? What the hell are we doing, Magnus?" She gave a small laugh as she asked him. Had he been looking in the mirror, Magnus would of probably treasured the blank expression plastered across his face. Something in her voice alarmed him. It was the voice of pent-up frustration that he knew all too well in himself.

"Alex," Magnus said slowly. He wanted to console her, while ensuring none of his feelings for her shone through. "If you want to stop having sex, it's fine-"

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" She said quickly, resting a soft hand on Magnus'. "I mean that I don't want our friendship to be built on unstable foundations." Alexandra was looking into his eyes now. "I mean, one day I'll stop working at the station. Or you will. One day, we'll end our arrangement. When we do, what happens to Us?" She asked him. Magnus didn't know what to say. A part of him was panicking, but another part was relieved. Relieved to know that she worried about their friendship and their future. However, he panicked because he hadn't thought about how it could end. Biting the bullet, he turned his hand and opened his palm, letting Alexandra's hand slip into it, then clasped her fingers.

"You don't have to worry about anything." Was all he said. It was all he _could_ say, but not all he wanted to say. What he wanted to say was: "Alex, you idiot. I don't care about sex - or working with you. I care that you're happy and with me." However, Magnus saw that Alexandra was smiling again, feeling her give his hand a squeeze before pulling her fingers from his grasp.

"Oh, Mags." She sighed, happily as she picked up her glass and sipped. A smile twitched at the corners of Magnus' mouth, as he was happy to have her cheerful again. For the first time, he lifted his beer and took a long drink, watching Alexandra. Her eyes were bright again and she was looking around the room once more, with her chin resting on her hand.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Magnus felt his head beginning to roll every now and then. He and Alexandra were on their fifth or sixth round of drinks, although they had changed bars somewhere around three and were now in an older style tavern. There were ornate old paintings of Vikings and all sorts of helmeted men looking angry surrounded by fires. Magnus hiccuped as he leaned back against a worn booth, his arm outstretched behind Alexandra.<p>

"I'm pretty s-sure that one's Thor." He slurred, pointing to a large armoured man with a hammer. Alexandra's eyes widened slowly.

"Really?" She asked. "He doesn't look a thing like the comics say." Her words made Magnus laugh, his head falling forward slightly. "Oh, I recognise that one!" She called, pointing to the wall beside them, on which was a canvas of a long ship on a backdrop of an orange sunset. "My dad has that in his house!" Magnus' brow furrowed as his head turned to face her, sitting under his arm.

"Why does your dad have a painting of Vikings?" He asked her.

"Well, he's Swedish." She said plainly, taking another - slightly unsteady - drink. Magnus recoiled in confusion.

"He is?" He had had no idea.

"Olsson isn't exactly a British name, is it?" She laughed. "My dad's Swedish, that's why The Yard sent me out here. I can speak Swedish." Alexandra added, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Magnus was impressed.

"How did I not know this?" He asked himself aloud with a small laugh as he lifted his beer to his lips.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Magnus." Alexandra said with the enticing glint in her eyes. Magnus took a drink and licked his lips.

"Like what?" He challenged, sitting his beer back on the table. Alexandra laughed.

"I can't give away all my secrets at once." She winked at him, sending a slight shock through his body. Her closeness made him tense as she shuffled further back into the booth, leaning her head against his arm. Her golden hair trailed down her chest. "Why don't we get out of here and head somewhere else?" She asked, turning her head and opening her eyes to look at him.

"Like where?" He asked.

"Oh, I could think of _one_ place." She smiled mischievously, reaching over her head to Magnus' hand and pulling it over her, standing up quickly and pulling Magnus to his feet in one swift motion. Before Magnus knew it, he was vertical and the room was spinning slightly. Alexandra let go of his hand and began to walk out of the bar, while Magnus raised one hand to his head to steady himself, before following her.  
>Outside in the brisk night, the square was buzzing with the cacophony of music coming from all the surrounding clubs and cheering from the clumsy drunks that littered the pavements. Alexandra had already hailed a taxi and was waiting for Magnus to join her. He held the door for her as she climbed in, risking a quick glance as she bent over. Climbing in after her, Magnus called out his address to the driver and shut the door behind him, taking a seat beside Alexandra as the engine roared and they left the square.<p>

"Had you been to Sweden before?" Magnus asked Alexandra suddenly, his mind still focused on their earlier conversation. "Before now, I mean." Alexandra shook her head.

"No, I had always wanted to come, though. I begged my dad to let me come to college here, but he always said that he didn't trust the Swedish boys." She said with a slight laugh. Magnus also laughed, albeit awkwardly.

"I guess I've only gone and proved him right, then." He laughed. Alexandra nodded amusedly.

"Yes, but who's to say you should trust British girls?" She said with a wink that sent shivers down Magnus' entire frame. Magnus pursed his lips to hold back his own excited smile, looking into Alexandra's eyes, then letting them roam down her body, before travelling back to her deliciously green eyes. Every inch of her made Magnus' lower abdomen tense and his knees weaken. He tried his hardest to look out of the window casually, attempting to distract himself before his trousers became any more uncomfortable. Trying to steady his breathing, Magnus concentrated on the raindrops that began to hit gently against the window of the taxi, creating little explosions of lights under the orange street lamps.

* * *

><p>Magnus woke in the dark room, his eyes heavy and stinging. He was disorientated, waking after hearing a series of thuds. Looking down, he saw that he was naked, other than the thin bed sheet draped over his crotch. As he began to remember where he was and what was going on, he looked beside him, his head spinning slightly. The area beside him was vacant, the only proof of Alexandra's presence being the creases in the sheets. Hearing another thud, Magnus jumped and looked to the bottom of the bed. It was there he saw Alexandra in the pale moonlight that shone through the translucent curtains.<p>

"Alex?" He groaned, straining his eyes to see her. She was fully clothed.

"Magnus-"

"Where are you going?" He asked, drowsily pushing himself up. "Why are you dressed?" She continued to move around in the darkness.

"I was heading home, but I knocked over some pictures. They're okay-"

"You were leaving?" He asked her, slightly saddened. "Why?" He asked. The alcohol was still coursing through his system.

"I thought that's what you're supposed to do." She shrugged. Magnus didn't know whether it was the tiredness or the alcohol - or both, but Alexandra wasn't making sense to him.

"Jus-Just come back to bed." He said, gesturing towards him and the bed with his hand. "You can go tomorrow. Come on." He yawned, beckoning her. Alexandra sighed and he heard her moving towards the bed in the darkness. Reclining back into the pillows, Magnus yawned. He heard Alexandra taking off her clothes, moving around some more, then felt her climbing into the bed. Turning on his side, he looked down at her. She was facing the window and breathing softly. Magnus recognised the t-shirt she was now wearing as his own and smiled to himself. To his astonishment, he felt her shuffling backwards, pressing her back against his chest. Tensing, Magnus slowly and bravely slid his hand over her stomach, pulling her into him and closing the last few inches between them. Breathing out slowly, Magnus relaxed and entangled his long legs with hers. She fitted so perfectly against him. Opening his eyes briefly, Magnus looked down at her golden hair beneath his head. He could smell the fruity shampoo. Before he realised what he was doing, Magnus leaned forward ever so slightly and left a kiss on the top of her head. This was met with nothing but a sweet sigh from Alexandra.


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N - Once again, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot and it's nice to know that you're all enjoying this.****

* * *

><p>Magnus woke to the feeling of Alexandra's hair tickling his nose. For a moment he smiled, inhaling the soft scent. However, his thoughts soon turned to embarrassment. Alexandra had been drunk when she let him hold her last night, and probably wouldn't be comfortable waking to find him with his arm still over her and his legs tangled with hers. There were boundaries in their arrangement. Gingerly, Magnus took his arm from over her waist and rolled onto his back, carefully moving his legs from hers. Moving slowly so as not to wake Alexandra, Magnus rolled onto his other side and brought the sheet to his shoulder. Sighing quietly, he closed his eyes. He knew there was no way he could fall asleep again, but waited a few minutes and gave himself a chance to fully wake up before he slowly discarded the sheet from his body and left the bed, scrambling around the floor for various items of clothing.<br>Walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of dark jeans from the night before, Magnus turned on the coffee machine with a yawn, open a cupboard lazily and bringing down two mugs. Pouring coffee for himself and Alexandra, he rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked to the clock. It was early. Magnus felt cheated. There was something disappointing about waking early on a day off. He felt like crawling back into bed and lying there until _at least_ twelve o'clock. With the two mugs in his hands, Magnus made his way back to the bedroom, finding Alexandra lying awake, her head on the pillow as she stared out of the window.

"I made you coffee." He said as he entered the room. Alexandra's head lifted slightly.

"Thanks." She said drowsily, adjusting herself so that she was sitting upright. "It's snowing, again." She said, taking the cup from Magnus, who had walked around the bed to hand it to her. He watched her sip it gingerly, so as not to burn her lips. Once again, Magnus was hit with the realisation that he was staring at her. Clearing his throat, he shuffled back around the bed and sat down on the other side. Risking another sidewards glance to Alexandra, he remembered that she was wearing his shirt. This stirred something inside him, causing him to smile into his mug as he took a drink. He just couldn't get used to the feeling he got when he looked at her. At first, he had thought it was pride. Now, however, he knew it wasn't that. After last night, holding her as she fell asleep, he knew exactly what the feeling was. Magnus looked out the window to the trees, at which Alexandra was staring. Their thin, leafless branches were covered in a thin layer of snow.

"It'll melt soon." He piped up, discarding his mug to the night stand. Alexandra still stared at the trees, transfixed.

"It seems to have snowed for weeks, though." She sighed, turning back to face Magnus with her mug in her hands. Magnus noticed her eyes glancing down to his chest, then back to his face. Had he blinked, he would have missed it. He took another drink as he felt his ears reddening. "My dad used to tell me about all the wonderful summers he had growing up, about how warm it would get, how he and my uncles went down to the rivers in the woods and fished - and then, the whole family would gather on top of the hill beside their house on Midsummer's Eve. They had a bonfire and everything!" Alexandra spoke quickly, her eyes widening excitedly. Magnus couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh.

"Haven't you ever had a bonfire?" He asked. Alexandra's head lowered. Magnus was shocked. "You've never had a bonfire? Ever?" Alexandra shook her head. "But - Your dad is Swedish, surely you celebrated Midsummer's?" He questioned.

"We lived in a small house." She shrugged. "The garden was too small for a bonfire." Magnus straightened his back, looking at her. His own green shirt made her eyes stand out much more than usual, which alerted him to how sad they looked.

"Tell you what," He started with a small nod. "This Midsummer's Eve I'll help you find a party on a hill. Bonfire and all." He said, smiling in an attempt to cheer her up. It worked, as Alexandra's head lifted quickly and her eyes seemed to glitter.

"Really?!" She asked, beaming. Magnus gave a breathy laugh, nodding as he reached for his mug.

"Of course. I'll find you a party on a hill, promise." He smiled, sipping the coffee then sitting the mug down once again. Then, in a flash of golden hair, Magnus felt Alexandra collide with his chest, her arms around his bare torso. Magnus felt himself falling backwards, his back hitting the mattress as he held onto Alexandra. As he opened his eyes again, he saw Alexandra above him. She was slightly breathless, as was he. His hands found her waist as her hair began to fall slowly from her back, down one shoulder, landing on Magnus' chest. He swallowed hard, the impulses becoming harder and harder to fight as her eyes shone in the light from the window. Taking a slow, shaky breath, he brought one hand up from Alexandra's waist, reaching for her hair. Sliding his fingers through the golden locks gently, Magnus tucked the hair behind her ear, resting his hand between her neck and her head. Alexandra's hand shifted slightly, and she moved an inch or so up Magnus' chest, her hand perched on his bare shoulder. Magnus tensed at the soft touch and inched towards her. He could feel her breath on his lips, hear her shaking breath. Just then, a jovial tune rang loudly through the room. Alexandra jumped backwards from Magnus, who also jumped. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, a small defeated breath escaping his lips. Whatever he had felt in those moments was gone, replaced with pure contempt towards whoever was on the other end of Alexandra's mobile. Gritting his teeth, Magnus quickly sat up and removed himself from the bed. He could hear Alexandra talking on the phone with grave professionalism as he walked out of the room. Pushing a hand through his hair agitatedly, Magnus walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He needed to clear his head. He needed to calm himself. "_So close."_ He muttered under the sound of the shower, as he removed his jeans.

* * *

><p>Magnus clutched the towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom, rubbing a smaller towel over his hair as he walked to the bedroom. Alexandra sat perched on the bed, fully clothed in a white shirt and a pair of black trousers she had left at Magnus' last week. Luckily for her, he had done the laundry that night and hung them in his wardrobe. Magnus became aware of the stiff awkwardness in the room as Alexandra noticed his presence.<p>

"Shower's free." He said quietly, pointing out into the hallway. Alexandra shook her head.

"No time." She dead panned, looking back to her phone. "There's another body." Magnus groaned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He exclaimed. Alexandra looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "What's the body count at now? Nine or something? I can't fucking believe this!" Magnus exploded. All his frustration returned as he moodily threw the towel in his hand onto the bed.

"Magnus, look - " Alexandra started, stepping towards him. "Calm down, okay? It's not going to get any better by shouting." She said in a calming voice. It worked, somewhat. Magnus gave a frustrated sigh, backing down. He was still angry. He was so close, and then some asshole had to go and murder someone.

"I'll get dressed and then we'll leave." Magnus said quietly. Alexandra nodded and left the room, her head looking back down to her phone. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gritted his teeth momentarily, then walked to his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Magnus tapped his pen against the meeting room table, listening to Lisa droning about the victim. Elliot Jonsson's mother, Agnes Jonsson, had been killed.<p>

"Found in her home this morning at 7:13am." Lisa explained to the group. "So far, we believe she was poisoned, not shot, like Elliot. My only guess is that the killer didn't want a repeat of what happened with Elliot in the hospital, so stuck to their -" Lisa sighed. "For lack of a better word - _tradition._" Magnus held back a scoff.

"Their bringing the body in now, I should be able to dust for any prints." Nyberg piped up. Magnus couldn't hold in his scoff this time.

"If there are any." He said, folding his arms over his chest. He felt Alexandra shoot him a poisonous look from her spot beside him.

"Anyway," She said, sitting forward. "Are we assuming she found out who the killer was?" Alexandra asked. While Lisa answered, Magnus opened up the file in front of him. There was the obligatory picture of the corpse. The only difference between Mrs Jonsson alive and Mrs Jonsson deceased, was that she was slightly paler dead. Just slightly. Her mousy brown hair was still sitting the same. She even had the shadow of her concerned mother furrowed brow.

"We can only assume to just now, yes." Lisa said. "I'm afraid it's a waiting game until we get the autopsy reports." This statement only made Magnus feel worse. "I'm going to need you all on stand-by, as usual. If two of you could stay, we could get more work done." She said. "I want a list of every suspect for every case on my desk by lunch." She informed, looking to Magnus and Alexandra. Magnus didn't so much as sigh as he did breathe heavily, giving an agreeing nod. "Kurt, Ann-Britt, go to Theo Hallstrom's address. Maybe Mrs Jonsson told him something. If she did, he could also be in danger." Lisa ordered. "I'll call you back when the reports come through." With that, the team rose to their feet, including Magnus. Walking out of the meeting room, he felt Alexandra behind him. When he reached the office space, he let Kurt and Ann-Britt walk past him before Alexandra accosted him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him, her tone icy. Magnus took a step back.

"Nothing." He retorted. _Everything,_ he thought.

"I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to scoff when people have died." She spat. Magnus recoiled.

"Why are you so wound up? I haven't done anything." Magnus replied, screwing his face up. Alexandra took a small step towards him, her tone somewhat lighter, but still angry.

"You've been - _off_ - ever since this morning." She said quietly. Relaxing, she added: "Look, I'm sorry I knocked you over." Magnus could tell by the look in her eyes what she really meant. Magnus' harsh attitude faltered as he looked at her sympathetically.

"No, it's fine." He said quickly, stepping forward and resting a hand on her arm. Her head whipped up and her eyes locked with his. Magnus swallowed hard, letting go of her arm. "It was really, _really_ - fine." He added as an afterthought. It was the biggest hint he could give her.

"Alex!" Kurt's gruff voice called from near his office. Magnus cursed at him under his breath. Alexandra left Magnus and walked over to Kurt, who led her inside his office. With an audible sigh, Magnus grudgingly walked over to his desk, throwing himself down into the seat, then logged on to the servers. Shortly after he gained access, Alexandra walked past him towards her desk wordlessly, without so much as a glance at him. Magnus slumped, typing slowly with one hand. It wouldn't take long to compile the list, which meant sitting around drinking coffee, doing little else until the autopsy reports came through. He already had four names on the list, in half an hour he would be done. At that moment, Magnus felt something small hit the back of his head softly. He turned in his seat, seeing Alexandra looking down at a sheet of paper on her desk. She glanced to the floor at Magnus' feet, then back to her desk. Magnus looked to his feet, seeing a pink, scrunched up ball of paper. With a glance to Alexandra, he bent over slowly, picking it up before turning round and leaning over his desk. Opening the paper, he saw Alexandra's neat writing.

_You take the Alma Carlsson & Elvira Karlen cases,  
><em>_I'll take Blundell & Ekman._

Underneath the writing was a smiley face, drawn in red felt tip. Magnus felt his own smile creep onto his lips as he flattened out the note and sat it in front of his screen.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Magnus sat with Alexandra at her desk, sipping coffee - courtesy of Ann-Britt - while putting the list together. Once they had separately listed the suspects and people they had interviewed, Magnus and Alexandra took a well deserved two hour break and were now only joining their findings.<p>

"I hadn't realised we had interviewed so many people." Alexandra said, looking between the sheets in front of her and the computer screen. Magnus sat his cup down on the desk.

"Well, _we_ didn't." He smirked. "Kurt and Ann-Britt did. We just told them where to go." Alexandra's head lifted.

"Oh, come on. We do more than that." She insisted. Magnus raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "We do!" She laughed.

"All right, we bring them coffee sometimes." Magnus joked, also laughing. "I'm kidding." He smiled. His leg brushed Alexandra's as he shifted in his seat. Magnus avoided any eye contact with her as he kept his leg against hers. The touch was comforting. Looking around the office space, he saw Lisa and Nyberg conversing actively in Nyberg's small medical office. They seemed to be arguing, Lisa looked as though she was ready to explode. Magnus watched her as she picked up Nyberg's phone, spoke through it briefly, then slammed it down. She seemed to be flicking through reports. The autopsy reports had came back with a set of finger prints, and a hair, found on Mrs Jonsson's coat. All they had been waiting for was the finger print matches and DNA from the hair to come back. It was the reason Magnus and Alexandra had been in such high spirits, as the case was soon to be over. Magnus heard high heels marching through the office space, seeing Ann-Britt exit her office and walk into Nyberg's medical room with an air of urgency. Something wasn't right. Ann-Britt's face fell, then tightened. Magnus watched her take the reports from Lisa, flick through them, shaking her head. Her hand reached for something, slowly, then she dropped the reports on the desk and pushed open the door, Lisa following close behind. They were going to arrest the killer. Magnus felt relief begin to wash over him. Ann-Britt and Lisa were walking towards them. _Perhaps the want Alex and I to-_

"Alexandra Olsson," Ann-Britt said monotonously. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Agnes Jonsson."


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N - I just want to say in this Author's Note that - ArthursCamelot, you are a star for reviewing this. Your reviews mean so much and I look forward to reading them. Thanks.****

* * *

><p>Magnus was currently in the locker room, his head pressed tight against the cool metal of Alexandra's locker, one hand over his chest. Kurt had asked him to clear out the locker, then bring all of <em>DC Olsson's<em> belongings out for examination. Magnus' insides felt as if they had been tied up into one large knot. Clinging to the top of the lockers, he held himself up. Deep down, deep _deep_ down, he knew she was innocent. She had to be. He _knew_ her. Or, he thought he had. His mind was in pieces. He had sat through so many meetings in such a short time; listening to all sort of accusations. He hated himself for feeling the doubt, but he _had_ to doubt. Thinking back to when Lisa and Ann-Britt first approached them, Magnus saw Alexandra's face again.

* * *

><p>"Very funny Ann-Britt," Magnus laughed. "Tell us, who was it?" He asked, sitting upright in his chair with interest. Ann-Britt's face fell further and she wordlessly walked around to behind Alexandra's chair.<p>

"Stand." Was all she said.

"Come on," Magnus laughed, ableit nervously. "This is a joke." Looking to Alexandra, he saw fear flickering in her eyes.

"Alexandra's fingerprints and hair were found on Mrs Jonsson's body." Lisa explained, her face blank and robotic. Magnus began to shake his head.

"No, no. Stop this, Lisa." He said, standing and becoming agitated. The doubts were already surfacing. He heard Alexandra's chair drag across the floor. "Alex, no-"

"I didn't do anything." She said plainly, though confusion and fear were evident on her face.

"Your prints and hair was the only DNA found. The evidence is there. Now, you have the right to rema-"

"No!" Magnus cried, not believing what he was witnessing. He caught sight of Ann-Britt grasping Alexandra's wrists. "Stop this! Now! She hasn't done anything!" He protested. He was on his feet now, one arm outstretched slightly to Alexandra.

"Magnus-" Lisa interjected, stepping towards him. Magnus shook his head violently and stood by Alexandra's side.

"I didn't do anything!" Alexandra cried, shaking her wrists away from Ann-Britt. "Ann-Britt, please! You know I wouldn't do this!" Ann-Britt stayed quiet, tightening the cuffs around her wrists with a violent cracking noise. Alexandra whimpered and Magnus' fist clenched.

"Lisa," Magnus said, pleading. "Please, you know she wouldn't-"

"Do I? Do any of us really know what she's capable of? She's only been here for a few weeks." Lisa spat, pulling Magnus away from Alexandra as Ann-Britt herded her away from the desk.

"Magnus!" Alexandra cried, struggling in Ann-Britt's grip. Magnus' head whipped around to face her. His heart broke to see the tears rolling down her cheeks as she was pulled behind Ann-Britt. Two other officers appeared, grabbing her arms. Alexandra screamed. "Magnus, please! You have to trust me!" She cried, weeping. As she was dragged from the room, Magnus' knees gave way. He fell to his chair, feeling as if the air had gone from his body.

"She couldn't... No - S-She didn't... No..." Magnus muttered incoherently to himself as he stared at the ground, something thumping in his head. He could still hear Alexandra's protests from the stairwell, causing a gut-wrenching pain as he listened. "They're hurting her!" He shouted, becoming aware that Lisa was staring at him.

"Magnus-"

"No, Lisa! How can you possibly think she is a murderer?!" He called out, stepping towards her. Lisa stepped forward and challenged him.

"DC Martinsson, as your superior officer-" Magnus stepped back quickly as she spoke, aware of what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," He interjected quickly. "But Lisa, please." He began to beg. Alexandra couldn't have done this. She just _couldn't have._ He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Will they be holding her downstairs?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep himself composed. Lisa nodded slowly, but sternly.

"They will - but Magnus, you can't just go down and visit her. You know that, don't you?" She asked him. Magnus closed his eyes harshly for a moment.

"Yes." He said monotonously. What he would have given to visit her...

"Magnus," Lisa sighed heavily. "You can't trust everyone." His head whipped up to meet her eyes. "Perhaps you should take the res-"

"No." He said firmly. "No, I'm staying. I'm going to stay here and prove that she is innocent." He added, standing his ground. Lisa sighed again.

"You need to think about this." She instructed. "You need to sit down and rethink everything you ever learned about her. She could have been using you, Magnus. She could have been using all of us. We have to consider _everything._" The words made Magnus' stomach twist. He felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. Bringing a hand to his head, he took a deep and shaking breath, sitting back in his chair that was still beside Alexandra's desk. He began to bite his nails, something he hadn't done since college. Trying to think back, Magnus struggled to think about Alexandra without vomitting. She didn't use him. She didn't use anyone. She was innocent. Magnus became aware of Lisa's disappearing footsteps as she left him alone in the office space, his head in his hands as he leaned on Alexandra's desk.

* * *

><p>Back in the locker room, Magnus was reaching into Alexandra's locker. Pulling out her small bag, his jaw tensed. He had calmed down a considerable amount. The team had thrown an impromptu meeting after Alexandra's arrest, which had consisted of a few minutes of stunned silence, followed by everyone saying their piece on how shocked they were. Except, of course, Magnus. He had stayed silent the entire time. Especially when everyone had begun to talk about whatever motives Alexandra might have had. Or how they could have possibly missed the fact their coworker was a murderer. This statement, made by Kurt, had caused Magnus to snap the pencil, which he had been tapping on his knee, in half. He loathed himself for even entertaining the possibility that Alexandra had murdered Agnes Jonsson, but once everyone began to discuss how smart Alexandra was, Magnus found himself doubting her. His stomach twisted into knots as he pulled her jacket from the locker, the gloves on his hands sliding around uncomfortably. Everyone had made certain remarks, but one that Nyberg had made stayed in Magnus' mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't forget that she was the one to guess that the drug was Cyanide." Nyberg said, pointing across the table to Ann-Britt with his pen. Magnus' insides writhed as he listened to them labelling Alexandra. He thought of her sitting down in the cells, alone.<p>

"Yeah, if she was guessing." Kurt said with a scoff. _She must be so cold down there. _"Who's to say she didn't know all along? And for God's sake, her DNA was all over the body!"

"But where would she get the drug?" Lisa asked. _She'll be so scared._

"She could be working _with_ the killer." Ann-Britt suggested. "Perhaps we were wrong, it is a ring. With two killers." _I'm so sorry, Alex._

"Someone on the inside." Kurt agreed. Magnus tensed his jaw, shuffling in his seat as he listened to the libellous accusations. His hand was stinging from where the pencil snapped in his grip earlier.

"She could have been keeping us off the scent." Ann-Britt nodded. Magnus looked at her. She was evidently upset. There were frown lines on her forehead as she spoke, along with a small, barely noticable smudge near her eye. "That's why we haven't nailed them yet."

"But what's her motive?" Lisa asked. "We need to get someone down there to question her." She added, almost grudgingly. As she spoke, Magnus sat forward, leaning over the table with interest.

"I'll g-"

"No, Magnus." Lisa shot him down. He fell back into his seat, closing his eyes. "Kurt, go down to the cells. Tell them to bring Olsson into the interrogation room." With every word of her instruction, Magnus clenched his fists under the table. "When you're finished down there, bring up the statements and we'll meet back here." Lisa concluded with a nod, signalling the end of the meeting. Everyone stood but Magnus. He couldn't bring himself to move. As everyone filed out of the room, Lisa stayed. She walked around the large oak desk to Magnus' chair. "Magnus," She spoke quietly. "Have you even considered the fact that she's -"

"Don't say it." He said plainly, staring at the red marks on his hand.

"Magnus, you need to think. Look, whatever kind of feelings you have for Ale-"

"I don't have feelings for her." He spat, purely out of habit. "I just _know_ that she's innocent." He added, backing down slightly as he looked up to Lisa, seeing the temper in her eyes.

"You _don't_ know, Magnus. You don't." She repeated. Magnus' brow furrowed as he held back the building anger. "She's played you like she did the rest of us. If you don't start even_ entertaining_ the possibility that she's the killer - or one of them - then you're putting yourself in danger, Magnus." These words alarmed him. He felt his head shaking. _No, she wouldn't hurt me. She wouldn't. No._ "Magnus." Lisa said, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing him to jump. "I'm begging you, for your safety and that of everyone in this office, consider it at least." These words hit Magnus with some force. He couldn't betray her like that, but Lisa's statement worried him. _No one is in danger. They can't be, can they? She's not a killer, she can't be..._ The doubts began to pour into his brain, making him dizzy. He found himself replaying every word Alexandra had ever said to him. Suddenly, he was bombarded with memories. His mind flew back to the first night in the bar, the night it all started. '_People will think we're on a date now.', 'It's getting late, we should get out of here.', ' Do you want to come in for a coffee?_' Magnus began to make links in his head between the statements. The pain in his head was enough to drive him insane as he thought, perhaps the most poisonous thought he had ever had. _What if it was all an act? _His mind travelled to last night. He recalled how shocked he had been to discover that Alexandra's dad was Swedish. _But is he, really? _Magnus asked himself. Just then, something Alexandra had said rung through his head. '_There's a lot you don't know about me, Magnus.' _As he opened his eyes, the room was spinning. His fists were clenched, pressing into the sides of his head. Lisa had gone. He was alone. Thinking again to how alone Alexandra was, he felt - instead of sympathy - fear. Fear for himself and fear for others. He had wandered into a honeytrap. Magnus screwed up with face in pain as he slammed a fist on the desk. He _loathed_ himself. Partly, for ever falling so desperately for her. Partly, for doubting her. He was torn. A small part of him, somewhere, still yearned to see her, to go down to the cells and hold her, to promise to her that everything would be okay. But as time pressed on, that small inkling was opressed by the shere worry now coarsing through him. He had to get his head straight. He needed to flush the thoughts from his head. If Alexandra was guilty, he had endangered his team, and himself. However, everytime he thought of her, he was tortured with the image of her sitting alone in the cold, damp, cell. He could see her, sitting there with her golden hair falling over her face, her green eyes that he loved hidden from the view, darkened by the dull stone walls around her. Magnus shut his eyes tight, after his vision became blurred. He felt a cold, single line run down his cheek as he lowered his head into his hands.

* * *

><p>Magnus was sitting on the wooden bench in the locker room, Alexandra's coat lying over his knees as he propped his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He had emptied her locker fully, it's contents were in a cardboard box next to him. Exhaustion clung to him as he rubbed his eyes. He had sat on the bench, after experiencing the over whelming compulsion to fall, right onto the floor. To just give up. All Magnus wanted was to go home. Maybe if he crawled back into bed and shut his eyes tight enough, he would open them again to find Alexandra sleeping happily by his side and it would all have been a bad dream. If he could go back, he would never have left the bed. He would have stayed, wrapped his arms around her and held her all day. That was <em>his<em> Alexandra. The one sleeping in his bed. But the one sitting in the dark and damp cells, wasn't his. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to think about her. The fear had stolen him, his mind had been warped. _He was scared._ As a group, Lisa, Kurt and Ann-Britt had all persuaded him to think clearly and focus on the case. Moreover, Magnus complied. All it took was one thought, which thrived into a raging torrent of every conversation he had ever had with Alexandra. He began reading into everything she had ever said to him, only poisoning his mind more. So far, there was no hard evidence. But Magnus had considered it more and more in the company of his team, working like he had before Alexandra had arrived, and found that after trying his hardest to sort his priorities, everything his team suggested was plausible. Alexandra had come in out of the blue and warped his mind with her flaming locks of golden hair and her piercing green eyes, blinding him from everything in plane sight.

With a sort of sadistic need for pain, Magnus thrust his mind back to the night before, giving a small laugh as he recalled one thing Alexandra had said. _'Who's to say you should trust British girls?' _Magnus shook his head as he got to his feet, grimacing down at her jacket in his hands. It reminded him of his stupidity and with a disgusted grunt he threw it into the cardboard box on the bench. He picked up the box as if were to explode, then lifted it higher so it balanced against his chest. Just then, a sweet smell filled his nose. Sniffing a few times, he looked down into the box. It was then he saw the small collection of pink post-it notes; the scented ones. _Oh, Alex. _Screwing up his face in anger with himself, Magnus dropped the box away from his nose, though still holding the sides in his arms. With an exhausted sigh, Magnus kicked the locker shut, twisting the combination lock with his elbow. He sniffed slightly as he walked out of the cold locker room, thrusting it into darkness as he turned of the light with his elbow.

_Why, Alex?_


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N - Sorry for the slow update, I'm on holiday from school now so hopefully they'll be more frequent! Read, review, enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Magnus was the first in the office, the entire place was in darkness. He rubbed his heavy eyes as he found the main light switch, hitting it with his palm and watching the lights blink on. Walking to his desk, he let his satchel slide over his shoulder and down his arm, before tucking it under his desk. He removed his jacket and threw it over the chair, falling into the seat afterwards. Sighing, he logged in, deciding to read through any updates to the reports. He hadn't slept last night. He hadn't eaten in a while, either. Something told him he should, but he just couldn't find the motivation. <em>What's the point?<em>

Bringing up the digital files, Magnus clicked through page after page, before he noticed an email. Magnus blinked in astonishment as he saw that it was from Kurt.

_Magnus,_

_Tried to call you last night but couldn't get you, left notes from Olsson interview on my desk. _

_Suggest you read them._

_Kurt._

Magnus gritted his teeth and sighed, closing the email window. He glanced through Kurt's office window to his desk as if it were to attack him. Slowly, he pushed out the chair and stood up, then began to make his way over to Kurt's office. Pushing open the door, he saw the small bundle of papers on Kurt's desk in front of his computer. Taking a seat in Kurt's chair, Magnus looked down at the notes. There was a tape player, too. It was compulsory to record interviews now. Magnus drew in a shaky breath, his hands shaking slightly as he reached for the tape player. He pressed down on the 'play' button with his finger and waited.

"This interview is being tape recorded and may be given in evidence if your case is brought to trial." Kurt's gruff voice played throughout the small office. Magnus took another long breath. "The time is 1400 hours on Saturday 12th January 2007. This interview is taking place at Ystad Police Station. Present in the room; Detective Inspector Kurt Wallander, Detective Constable Ann-Britt Hoglund and suspect. Alexandra Olsson." Magnus listened intently, picking up the papers and reclining in Kurt's seat. "Alexandra, where were you on the night of Friday 11th January between the hours of 2pm and 9pm?" Kurt asked. Magnus prepared himself for the answer, although he knew already what it would be. _Never thought they'd find out like this._ Magnus smirked to himself. Then, the realisation slammed into Magnus with such force that he nearly fell from his seat. Alexandra had been with him the whole day and the whole night. Magnus listened with earnest to the tape, waiting for Alexandra to explain to Kurt and Ann-Britt, but all Alexandra said was:

"I'm not speaking to you. I want to speak with Detective Martinsson. And I want a lawyer." Magnus' heart raced as she spoke loudly and clearly. He straightened himself in the chair and clasped his hands in front of his face, listening closely to the rest of the interview.

"Tough, you've got us." Ann-Britt spoke. "Where were you last night?" She repeated Kurt's question. There was more silence, then a sigh and the tape stopped. Magnus looked unbelievingly to the player.

"No, no, Alex! Why didn't you just tell them?! Fucking hell!" Magnus cried out, slamming his fists into the table.

"Tell us what, Magnus?" Lisa's voice rang through Kurt's office and Magnus jumped with a gasp. He dropped the notes and stood up, walking over to Lisa and Kurt, who were standing in the doorway. He hadn't even heard them come in.

"She was with me, all night! We went to my place, then we went out for a drink, she was with me the whole night, I swear. This wasn't her, Lisa-"

"All night?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Magnus backed off like a boy who's father had found him sneaking in after midnight. He nodded slowly, breaking eye contact. "Well, right." Kurt cleared his throat.

"Then how did her DNA get on the body, Magnus?" Lisa questioned, still unconvinced. Magnus rolled his eyes, exhausted.

"Oh, I don't know! I have no idea! But you _have_ to believe me, she's innocent!" He pleaded, holding out his hands. "Let me go and speak to her, _please, _Lisa." Magnus needed to see her, he had to help her work out how this had happened. Any previous accusations he had held to Alexandra had drained away with deep regret and shame. How could he ever have thought she had done such a thing? Magnus could have slapped himself where he stood. He watched Lisa closely, looking for any glimmer of her letting him see Alexandra.

"You can't go in yourself." Was all she said. Magnus' eyes widened.

"I'll take Kurt with me, just let me see her." He pleaded, stepping towards Lisa. She watched him for a moment, then sighed.

"This is risky, Martinsson, so don't mess it up. I'll call down to the cells and have them bring Olsson into the interview room." Magnus heaved a great sigh of relief, thanking Lisa quickly before edging past her and Kurt. Magnus' hurried steps broke into a jog as he quickly left the office and headed for the stairwell. His feet tapped on the metal staircase and he heard Kurt behind him.

"Magnus! Magnus, for God's sake! Wait-"

"Hurry up!" Magnus shouted back to him, dismounting the stairs and waiting by the double doors. "Oaf." He muttered, as Kurt clambered down the stairs. Magnus wrapped his knuckles against the wall agitatedly as Kurt approached him, then pushed open the doors. As the two of them made their way down a new corridor towards the interview rooms, Kurt began to speak.

"So, erm, how long hav-"

"Let's not do this, Kurt." Magnus said quickly, leaning on the door to the interview room. Before he pushed it open fully, Magnus stopped, took a steady breath to calm his racing heart and pushed the door slowly. This was it. He was going to see her for the first time since the arrest. As the door inched open, it revealed the plain, stone walled room. One table in the centre, on it was a tape recorder and some pens. There was a door in the wall opposite them, which lead to the cells. Walking inside slowly, he made his way to the table and pulled out a chair furtively. Kurt's heavy footsteps came from behind him. Just then, the door in front opened and a large guard walked through. He stood to the side of the door like a soldier on parade. And suddenly, there she was. Standing in the large doorway, her hair hung down by her face, resting on the ill-fitting grey t shirt that she had been issued. The wind had been knocked from Magnus' lungs. He didn't move, he just watched. Alexandra's head lifted slowly, revealing her pallid skinned face and dark eyes. They were bloodshot, and Magnus knew she had been crying. As she met his gaze, her face changed. It went from relief to sadness in milliseconds. Magnus clenched his fist tight, looking into her sad, green eyes. His heart broke to look at her like this. Clenching his jaw, Magnus looked away before his vision became any more blurred, and took a seat. Kurt copied, and Alexandra was forced into her seat by the guard. Magnus tried his hardest not to watch, as his anger bubbled away at the guard for hurting her, as he shoved her this way and that into the chair.

"That's fine, thanks." Kurt said, holding up a hand to calm the guard. Magnus cast a quick glance up to him. The guard's eyes seemed shifty. Clearly chose the job of prison security for a reason. Magnus stayed quiet as Kurt started the tape. "This interview is being tape recorded and may be given in evidence if your case is brought to trial. The time is 08:14am on Sunday 13th January 2007. This interview is taking place at Ystad Police Station. Present in the room; Detective Inspector Kurt Wallander, Detective Magnus Martinsson and suspect, Alexandra Olsson." The last part still made Magnus' insides twitch painfully. "We've come to understand that you have an alibi, which you haven't given to us." Kurt spoke slowly. Magnus stared at Alexandra intently, waiting for her reply. _Go on, tell him. Say it, Alex. _He thought, hoping that somehow Alexandra would here him. She remained silent, looking nervously to Magnus.

"Give us your alibi, Alex- Alexandra." Magnus instructed, using her full name for formality of the interview. "We need it on tape. You know that." He urged.

"I was with Detective Martinsson." Alexandra suddenly spoke. Her voice was small and weak. Magnus drew in a deep breath. "We went out for a drink, then we went back to his house. I stayed there all night." She elaborated, a small lash of red on her cheeks. Magnus softened at her image. The small flash of colour made her look like her usual self. _My Alex._

"Do you have any proof that this is where you were, besides Detective Martinsson's word?" Kurt asked. Magnus panicked suddenly, looking around to Kurt.

"No, this is her alibi, what does it matter if she has proof or not?!" He cried. "I can vouch for her!" Magnus grew flustered.

"We need evidence of your whereabouts, like we do with every suspect." Kurt stood his ground.

"Kurt, come on! Why would I lie?!" Magnus was becoming angry, his hands pressed into the table.

"I think it's pretty obvious!" Kurt called back. Magnus clenched his fist and pushed out his chair, his anger mounting. Kurt's face now only resembled a target.

"Magnus," Alexandra cut in, her voice suddenly strong. Magnus' fist relaxed as he heard her voice, turning his head and looking at her. "Magnus, my bag. It's in my locker. There should be bus tickets." She said, leaning over the desk. Magnus spotted the guard stepping forward. Alexandra turned to look at Kurt. "Is that enough? Will bus tickets be enough?" She asked. Kurt sighed and looked to his hands.

"Possibly, we can look for witnesses, too. Where did you two go?" He answered, looking to Magnus. He seemed to be only addressing Magnus.

"The new bar in the square." He replied quickly.

"Okay, I'll get Ann-Britt and we'll ask the owners. If the owners don't remember either of you, I'm warning you now-"

"Kurt, there's no need for that. We were there." Magnus said pointedly, his frustration with him mounting again. It angered him that - although Alexandra was right there in front of him, her face sunken and pale with sadness, her eyes red and her clothes tear-stained - Kurt still felt the need to threaten her.

"I - believe you, Magnus." Kurt said, though the words seemed like a struggle. Kurt turned again to face Alexandra, who was sinking back into her chair. "Alexandra," His voice wasn't his usual, gruff manner, but one of a man at the end of his tether. As he leaned in closely, he continued. "If this is one big game-"

"Kurt!" Magnus cried, his face contorted with anger. There was a mild stinging on his palms as he realised the force at which he had slammed them on the table. Alexandra was shaking now, but Kurt only sighed heavily, pushing his chair out with a shrill scratch and making to leave. Magnus shook his head with a sneer as Kurt turned to look at him from the doorway.

"I'm going to the bar, we'll talk when you've found me evidence." He spat, then left the room. Clenching his fist under the desk, Magnus slowly turned to Alexandra. Her expression was a sad and expectant one, causing Magnus' stomach to turn sympathetically. It took every muscle in his body to stop himself from lunging over the table as he saw her eyes - her once bright eyes - begin to glisten.

"Alex-" He breathed, reaching one hand over to her.

"He doesn't believe me." She sniffed, her voice breaking. "And now all I've done is dragged you into the mess."

"No, Alex, no." He said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"No contact with the suspects." The harsh voice of the security guard boomed. Magnus flinched, having forgotten he was there, then shot him a disgusted glance.

"I was with you last night, I'm in this anyway." He said to Alexandra, disregarding the guard. Looking to her intently, Magnus squeezed Alexandra's hand. "I'll get you out of here, Alex. I promise." His stomach twisted as a few stray tears escaped from her eyes, rolling down her pale cheeks. He watched Alexandra move her hands to wipe them, but stopping abruptly as the handcuffs were chained to the table. Instinctively, Magnus pushed out his chair slightly and leaned over, lifting his hand to her face and brushing his thumb over her cheek, wiping the tears. A soft, pained smile moved her lips then disappeared. Magnus stood, giving her one last reassuring look, before he turned away and walked towards the door. He fought the urge to turn around again, feeling it would be too much. Before he closed the door, he heard the gruff voice of the security guard shouting at Alexandra. It angered him, but some guards just enjoyed their job _too much._ He heard the door shut behind him and he made his way along the corridor hastily, thinking over where he had put the contents of Alexandra's locker. He remembered sitting it in Lisa's office, then made a mental note to check in there first. His planning was halted by a loud thudding noise and shouting. Magnus realised the noises were coming from the room he had just left, then began to run down the corridor. The banging grew louder as he neared the door, now hearing wailing and a pained voice - Alexandra's voice. Reaching out to the handle, he pressed it down and pushed, finding no hope in opening it. _He must have pressed the chair against it. _Magnus threw his weight against the door and forced it open, revealing the security guard throwing Alexandra against the wall, her head bouncing off of it.

"What are you doing?!" Magnus cried out in horror, rushing into the room as Alexandra began to slide down the wall. Her face was bloody and her eyes were fluttering. "Alex, look at me - Alex!" Magnus called to her, panic filling his veins as he held her head, trying to make her focus on him as he crouched on the floor beside her. "What have you done?!" Magnus screamed to the guard. He was approaching Magnus now, a scowl on his face as his hand twitched towards the baton on his belt.

"She's a murderer." He spat. Magnus looked at him with revolt, though it turned to alarm as the guard's hand curled around his baton. Magnus got to his feet, standing between the guard and the half concious Alexandra.

"No, she isn't." Magnus growled. "Get out of here!" He snapped, pointing to the door that led to the cells. Magnus clenched his fist, fighting with every fibre of his body not to swing it at the guard. "And if I were you, I'd start looking for a new job." He spat venomously. The guard's jaw tensed and with a scowl, he looked down to Alexandra, who rested against the wall with her eyes half open.

"Scum." He sneered. Magnus' blood boiled.

"Out!" He screamed. The guard growled and turned, his heavy footsteps thudding from the room. Magnus' heaved a few deep breaths to calm himself as he watched the door shut. As soon as it had shut, he turned to Alexandra. Her head was dropping forward as blood trickled from her lip and nose, slight swelling forming around her eyes.

"Magnus-" She croaked. Magnus crouched down again, his hands holding her head up.

"I'm here, Alex. He's gone, he's gone." He said, panicking as he brushed her hair from her face. It was smeared with red.

"He was - he-" Alexandra began to cough, her voice breaking. "Elvira Karlen - uncle-" She stuttered, wincing. Magnus sighed.

"That explains why he was throwing you around like a rag doll." Magnus said with a worried laugh, trying to lighten tense mood. Alexandra's eyes managed to stay open for a few moments without fluttering, now framed by purpling marks. She was almost smiling at Magnus' comment, but mostly wincing at the pain. "Are you okay?" He asked, inspecting the cuts on her face.

"Peachy." She said with a breathy laugh, her voice strained. Magnus laughed with her, feeling as if - for a moment - things were normal. A sadness washed over him as he returned to reality.

"Let's get you off this dirty floor." He said, curving an arm under her back and clasping his free hand around hers. He lifted her slowly, so as not to provoke any more injuries from the ones she had already sustained. "All right?" Magnus checked and he helped her to stand.

"Yeah," She nodded, the pained expression still evident in her eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm reporting him," Magnus started, looking to her intently. "He'll be gone in an hour." He told her. Alexandra looked back at him appreciatively. The thought of her having to return to the cell was bad enough, without her being watched by the man who had just attacked her. "Once you're cleared, you can press charges-"

"Magnus," Alexandra spoke softly, cutting him off. He focused on her. "Please, just go and find the bus tickets. I can put up with him for a while longer. Just find the tickets." She persisted. Magnus nodded solemnly as he removed his hand from hers, having just realised they were still together.

"I will." He said quickly. "Go through, before he comes back." Magnus instructed regretfully. Alexandra nodded sadly, lifting her cuffed hand to wipe the drop of blood falling from her nose to her lip. "I'll ask for someone to clean you up." He added, noticing even more cuts along her cheek as her hair moved from her face.

"Thanks." She said sadly, moving towards the door. The cuffs clinked together as she walked. Pain shot through his chest as he watched her go, knowing he wouldn't see her for at least a few hours. What he would have given to have her back in the office, making quiet jokes about Kurt while they were supposed to be working, throwing rolled up post it notes to annoy each other... Magnus sighed heavily as the door shut, leaving him alone in the room. He looked to the table, noticing that the recorder was still playing. He walked over and stopped it, lifting it and taking it with him as he made to leave the room. He could use it for the report against the security guard, if it had been recording during the attack. Magnus also made a mental note to ask for someone to clean the interview room, as he noticed a few drops of blood on the desk and the floor. As he walked out, Magnus quickly made his way down the corridor again, making his way back to the office to search for the bus tickets. All he had to do was find them and resent them to Kurt and Lisa, then Alexandra was free to go. Her name would be cleared and she would be back in the office before the end of the day. These thoughts only drove Magnus on, as he quickly made his way through the labyrinth of hallways and staircases to return to the office and find Alexandra's tickets.

_Soon, Alex._


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N - Sorry for the brief hiatus, guys. I will try to update again soon, but I have really important exams coming up soon and I can't promise that I'll be updating as frequently as I'd like. Sorry, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this.**

**Enjoy.****

* * *

><p>Magnus was in the locker room, the box of Alexandra's belongings on his knees as he sat on the bench. Pulling out her handbag, he sat it down next to him and moved the box to the floor, then picked the bag up once again, before unzipping it. <em>Come on, they have to be here somewhere, <em>he thought, looking at the mass of receipts and cards. reaching in, Magnus withdrew her phone and sat it beside him, then reached in again with both hands, pulling out a collection of papers and wrappers. The translucent gloves on his hands made the paper harder to hold. He shifted the now empty bag to the bench with Alexandra's phone and began to dig through the receipts. _Coffee from the Deli, cookies from the Deli, groceries, _Magnus listed to himself as he read through receipt after receipt, discarding them to Alexandra's handbag. As the pile of papers shrunk in his hands, Magnus' hope began to dwindle. He had to find the bus ticket. He _had _to. Thumbing through the receipts quickly, he found no luck.

"Come on, Alex, where is it?" He said aloud, sitting the receipts back in the bag and turning to her jacket. He grabbed it and lay it over his knees, shoving his hand into every pocket he could find until he felt the thin paper between his fingertips. Magnus took a deep breath, closing his eyes in hope as he pulled his hand from the pocket with the paper in his enclosed fist. _Please, let this be the God damned bus ticket._ Opening his eyes, he looked at the white paper in his hand and opened it up, flattening it. As his eyes met the paper, he saw the familiar pattern of bus tickets spread over it. His hands were sweating under the plastic gloves, as he scanned the details and checked it was the right ticket. Looking at the times and destination, Magnus let out a relieved breath and began to laugh slightly. "Oh, thank God." He panted, rubbing a gloved hand over his face. Pushing himself to his feet, Magnus discarded Alexandra's jacket to the bench and gripped the bus ticket as he quickly left the locker room. As he emerged into the office space he found Kurt near the printer. "Kurt!" He cried as he made his way towards him. Kurt turned and looked at him, expectantly.

"Have you found them?" He asked, holding a mug of coffee in his hand. Magnus was slightly out of breath when he finally reached Kurt.

"Yes," He panted, after running to the printer. "Here." He held it up in his gloved hand. "Times check out and everything." He added, to ensure that Kurt wouldn't pull at straws.

"Right," Kurt sighed, slowly nodding. "Add it to the evidence, I'll tell Lisa. If she agrees that everything checks out, Alexandra could be released." For the first time in two days, Magnus felt something close to relief fill his chest.

"Is there any news on the guard?" He asked, remembering back to the interview. Kurt's face fell slightly.

"Yeah, he's been suspended." Kurt replied in his usual gruff voice, avoiding eye contact.

"Good." Magnus sneered. "And has someone seen to Alexandra? She's okay?" He asked. Kurt nodded.

"Nyberg himself went to see her." He said, staring into the mug in his hands. Magnus raised an eyebrow as a thought came into his head.

"Kurt," He started. "Could I-"

"On you go, tell her about the ticket. She should know." Kurt interjected. The beginning of a smile started on Magnus face, before he hid it from Kurt.

"Right, great." He said, nodding to himself awkwardly.

"But make sure you file the ticket first." Kurt reminded him, pointing to the ticket. Magnus nodded quickly, before leaving Kurt beside the printer and making his way over to the file office. _Finally,_ he thought. People were finally beginning to believe in Alexandra, that she wasn't the killer. Kurt's attitude had changed drastically after being handed evidence for her alibi. Magnus pushed the door open and found the case evidence sitting out on the large grey table in the middle of the room. Making his way over to it, his hand quickly found an empty bag, then he placed the bus ticket inside, before re-sealing it. He looked into the box for a black marker pen, to label the bag. Rummaging around the clear bags, Magnus found a thick, black marker and grabbed it, pulling the cap off with his teeth and letting it fall to the table, as he quickly scribbled the words; '_Alexandra Olsson: Suspect, potential evidence to alibi. Bus ticket - Issued 11th January, 2007.'_ Slamming the marker down on the desk, Magnus lifted the bag and threw it into the box, before dashing from the office.

* * *

><p>Walking down the dull corridor, Magnus held a pale blue blanket in his arms as he approached the cell. He had convinced the head guard to allow Alexandra another blanket, after telling him of the new evidence found.<p>

"Can you open cell four, please?" He called to the guard down the corridor, who nodded. A loud, angry buzzing noise rang through the corridor and Magnus heard the bolts in the grey door in front of him grind shrilly. Pulling it open, Magnus looked in, seeing Alexandra looking up at him from the corner of the bed, her back leaning against the wall. Her face was now decorated with small strips of tape stitches, along with small bruises around her eyes and lips. "Alex," Magnus whispered as he stepped inside.

"Are you allowed to be here?" She asked him, moving back into the wall. Magnus stopped in the middle of the cell.

"Yes," He nodded. "I brought you another blanket." He pointed out, holding it out towards her. Alexandra looked at him gravely, slowly reaching out towards his hand. They remained silent as Magnus watched Alexandra holding the blanket in her arms. "I found the ticket." He said, finally breaking the silence. Alexandra's eyes widened.

"You did?!" She called, to him, sitting the blanket down beside her. Magnus nodded, smiling as her face seemed to brighten. "A-And what did Lisa say?" She stuttered, almost speaking too quickly for Magnus to understand.

"Well, I haven't seen her yet-" Alexandra's face fell slightly. "But, Kurt said that if she agrees that everything checks out, you could be released." Magnus couldn't help but feel himself smile slightly as he said it. Alexandra's face was now a mixture of shock and relief, as she brought her hands through her hair a few times.

"Magnus," She said quietly. His hand twitched to hold her. "Thank you." She said, meeting his eyes. The bruises on her cheekbones and under her eyes were becoming darker, but her emerald eyes still pierced into his. Magnus gave a small laugh.

"What else could I have done?" He asked, looking away. He heard Alexandra take a breath, as if she was about to speak, but the loud, angry buzz of the bolted door rang through the cell. Magnus looked up, seeing the door open to reveal Kurt standing in the threshold.

"Kurt," Alexandra said, almost in a whisper. Kurt looked to Magnus, who assumed it was in attempt to avoid awkward eye contact with Alexandra.

"You're released." He said gruffly, looking away from Magnus and around the cell. Magnus straightened his back, blinking as he processed the words. Turning to Alexandra, he saw her open mouthed expression. "For now." Kurt added. "Lisa wants it to be a supervised release. Magnus, you're responsible for her until we solve this." Magnus was somewhere between elation and relief.

"Come on," He began, taking Alexandra's hand. "Let's get you out of here." He said to her, speaking quickly as he got to his feet, pulling her with him. Everything was in a blur as he pulled her from the cell towards Kurt as he stood in the doorway.

"Magnus," Kurt said, although Magnus was only vaguely aware of his voice. The happiness caused the sound of his blood rushing to fill his ears. "Magnus!" Kurt's loud voice bordered on anger, finally focusing him. Magnus looked at him vacantly. "She's suspended. You need to take her home. And you can't leave her." He said slowly. Magnus looked to Alexandra for permission.

"Take me home, Magnus." She said to him in a small voice, her hands clasped around his. As he looked into her eyes, Magnus felt the faint sense of normality creep back into him.

"Of course," He whispered. "Of course." Gripping her hand, he brought her out into the hallway, pushing past Kurt. He let go of her hand as the approached a desk. "I'd like Detective Olsson's belongings." He informed the drowsy looking guard, who gave a sigh in reply to Magnus' instructions. The guard moved from his chair, wandering slowly into the back room. Magnus' head turned quickly as he heard Kurt's heavy footsteps behind them. "Kurt, stay here with Alex." He instructed. "I'm going to the office to get her jacket. Meet me at my car when you have her clothes and belongings." Magnus' words spilled from his mouth as his mind raced. _Finally._

"Erm, yeah. Sure." Kurt agreed, resting his hands on the desk. Magnus gave a quick nod and took off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Alexandra had fallen asleep in the car as soon as Magnus had left the station car park. When they reached Alexandra's house, Magnus felt guilty for having to wake her. Reaching over to her furtively as she slept beside him, he placed his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Alex," He said softly. "We're here." He added. Alexandra's eyes fluttered and her head rolled lazily to look at him. Her pupils were dilated and bright, like they usually were when she woke up. Magnus loved how they did that. Alexandra grumbled slightly, mumbling about how tired she was as she rubbed her eyes. "Come on, let's get you inside." Magnus smiled to her, removing his seatbelt and opening the door. He could hear Alexandra copying him, albeit slowly, as he stepped out of the car. Alexandra's slow footsteps followed him and he watched her reach into her pocket for her keys. Magnus wasn't sure if it was because Alexandra was so tired, but there was an atmosphere between them. The door swung open and Alexandra walked inside quietly, leaving Magnus at the doorstep without a word. Feeling awkward, Magnus shuffled inside, closing the door behind him silently. He found Alexandra walking to the bedroom, tying her hair up. _Leave her,_ he thought to himself. _She's tired. God knows when she last slept. _Making his way into the living room, Magnus sighed as he looked for the TV remote. However, he gave up after a few minutes, feeling suddenly exhausted. Throwing his body down onto Alexandra's couch, Magnus yawned, leaning back into the fabric. He rolled his head, stretching. The past few days had taken their toll, the only sleep he had managed to get was alcohol induced.

"Magnus," Alexandra's voice rang from the bedroom doorway. Magnus' head turned quickly, finding her. With her hair tied up, her bruises and scars were more visible. "I'm going to get some rest." She said. Magnus nodded.

"Of course, yeah." He said, smiling to her. She weakly returned his smile. For a moment, they stayed in silence. Until Alexandra began to speak again.

"Mags," She whispered, a small laugh escaping her lips. She began to move from the doorway, towards him. Magnus swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked at her. Straightening himself, he sat upright as Alexandra moved around the couch, then sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously. Looking down at her hands, Alexandra sighed. "Alex?"

"Tell me," She said, still avoiding eye contact. "Did you-" She sighed again, biting her lip and blinking a few times. "Truthfully, did you-"

"Alex," Magnus interjected. He knew what was coming.

"Did you think I was guilty?" She asked urgently, finally looking at him. There was pain in her eyes that made Magnus' stomach twist.

"I," Magnus started to speak, but found guilt choking him. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "There was a moment," Magnus opened his eyes and saw her sad face. "No, please don't look at me like that." Magnus pleaded, placing his hand over hers. "I had to, they made me. But I knew it wasn't you, I knew it." Magnus said quickly. "Please, Alex." He swallowed hard, managing to hide his voice breaking on the last word. Alexandra breathed slowly, nodding.

"It's fine. It's your job." She said with a weak laugh. "In fact, come to think of it, I would have been angry if you didn't doubt me." She said, smiling. Magnus saw the pain behind the smile.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking away from her. Alexandra's hand was on his face and he found himself looking into her eyes once again.

"Don't apologise," She told him, her hand moving away from his face. Magnus still felt the guilt coarse through him. "You were the one that got me out. You were the one who looked for the evidence." Magnus looked down to her hand. "Thank you." She said quietly. Magnus gave small smile.

"It's my job." He said, shrugging and looking back up to her. He saw her eyes begin to shine, glistening slightly. Magnus jumped slightly in surprise as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Feeling her rest her head on his shoulder, Magnus relaxed, his arms moving around her. He quickly became aware of how quickly his heart was beating, becoming concious of how he could feel Alexandra's heartbeat on his chest and knowing that she could feel his.

"You should get some sleep." He said, pulling away from her. She nodded slowly as she moved away from him.

"I will," She started. "But can we just - can we just sit for a while? We could watch TV." Magnus' eyes widened ever so slightly.

"O-Of course." He stuttered. Alexandra smiled to him appreciatively.

"Great." She said. Magnus watched her stuff her hand down the side of the couch, then pulled out a TV remote. Magnus felt her lean back against his arm, which was still around her back. Magnus subtly watched as Alexandra brought her legs up to her chest, then leaned against Magnus' chest. Magnus took in a steadying breath, slowly lifting his hand and moving it cautiously, resting it on her waist. Alexandra shuffled in his hold, making herself comfortable. Relaxing his arm, Magnus' hand relaxed on her waist. Finally, he embraced the feeling of Alexandra's head lying on his chest. The pain and stress of the last few days melted away as he held her, after longing to do so ever since he realised his feelings. Biting the bullet, Magnus rested his chin on her head, tightening his hold on her. The stress of the case had disappeared and now, to Magnus, the only thing that mattered was now. Holding Alexandra, after everything, knowing that she was with him again, her head moving slowly p and down as she breathed. _She's fallen asleep, _he thought. Smiling, Magnus also closed his eyes. He leaned his head on the back of the couch, feeling Alexandra's body rise with his own as he took quiet breaths. As they lay together in the darkening room, as night began to fall, their breaths merged into one, the rise and fall of Magnus' chest blending with Alexandra's as they lay sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N - Okay, so I've just finished school (forever) (which is very scary) so I'll have a lot of time on my hands in the near future, so expect more frequent updates. Read, review and enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Shuffling under the itchy blanket, Magnus woke up uncomfortably. Blinking a few times, he sighed heavily and yawned, stretching his back as he rolled over on the couch. He had insisted on sleeping on the couch in order to allow Alexandra to rest peacefully, although it had pained him to do so. Alexandra had been housebound for almost two days, and had been sleeping for almost half of it. Magnus had carried her through to her bedroom in his arms when she had fallen asleep after watching TV on the day she was released. With a tired groan, Magnus pushed himself up from the couch and rubbed his eyes, making his way into the kitchen. He glanced to the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost lunchtime. He had slept for almost fourteen hours. <em>I should wake Alex,<em> he thought. _She needs to eat._ Turning on he coffee machine, Magnus stretched again and began to make his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway which led to Alexandra's room. Stopping in the doorway, Magnus watched her for a moment. Her face was soft and peaceful, although her bruises and scars were still visible on her skin. As he began to walk into the room, he cleared his throat, before calling to her softly.

"Alex," He spoke, kneeling down beside her. "Ale-ex." He sang, bringing a hand to her shoulder. Smiling, Magnus watched as her eyes twitched. "Come on," He laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently. A soft groan escaped Alexandra's parted lips.

"No." She said, pulling the duvet over her eyes. Magnus laughed.

"Hey," He said, pulling the duvet down. "Wake up, I'll make you some lunch." He added. Alexandra opened her eyes and looked at him, a tired smirk growing on her lips. "What?"

"Whoever gave you the nickname 'Noodles', was a genius." She smiled, looking to his hair. Magnus smiled and shook his head.

"Get up." He said, pushing himself back to his feet and turning to leave the room. Walking out, he heard Alexandra shuffle around under the sheets and yawn. He headed back into the kitchen, finding the coffee machine ready and pouring two cups of coffee for himself and Alexandra. The past two days had been pleasant for Magnus. He had been living in close range of Alexandra, which came with it's own benefits. Magnus had made a point of not using Alexandra's suspension for his own gain, and had accepted the brief moments when Alexandra would lean on him as the sat on the couch, or when he could surprise her with dinner. That was his plan for the night ahead. He would make her dinner, or perhaps they would order take-out. Magnus hadn't decided yet. He wanted to do something nice for her, as Magnus figured that the past week had been tough for her. Firstly, with her being falsely accused of murder. Which wasn't the best start to the week. Secondly, with her release, came her suspension. Magnus had become aware of the fact that - although being around Alexandra was an enjoyable experience for him - being on suspension and having to be supervised, was most likely gruelling for her. This was also partly the reason as to why he was making such an effort. Magnus sighed as he placed some bread in the toaster, sipping coffee from his mug. Hearing shuffling footsteps behind him, Magnus turned, with the mug still at his lips, seeing Alexandra standing tiredly as she leaned against the doorway with a blanket draped over her arms.

"What time is it?" She asked him, moving from the door frame towards Magnus. With a glance to the clock, he answered:

"Almost one o'clock." He said, passing her coffee towards her.

"Thanks." She said, taking the mug in her hands. Staring down at the toaster, Magnus remained quiet. He could feel Alexandra's eyes on him, as he sipped at his mug. "So, what shall we do today?" She asked, in a bright voice. The voice seemed to come out of the blue, catching him off guard. Magnus shrugged, sitting down his mug as the toast jumped from the toaster.

"We could climb a mountain." He suggested, sarcastically as he began to pile the toast onto a plate.

"Or swim to Britain." She replied accordingly. Magnus smiled inwardly.

"We could visit your family." He suggested as they began to walk through to the living room, Magnus holding the plate of toast in his hands.

"Maybe we could just play cards or something." Alexandra laughed, removing her blanket from her arms and laying it over the back of the couch. Sitting down beside her, Magnus nodded.

"Yeah, I left my swimming stuff at home." He laughed, handing the plate to Alexandra. As she leaned over to him, Magnus couldn't help but let his eyes wander down. Her vest top was low cut and he had to look away quickly before it became _too_ obvious. Clearing his throat, Magnus looked to his hands as Alexandra turned on the TV with her free hand.

"I need to go shopping today, if we plan on eating tonight." Alexandra said, pulling Magnus' attention to her. "It'll be nice to go outside." She added. Magnus watched her glance out of the window and smile. As he watched her, Magnus became slowly aware of a light, ringing noise somewhere in the room. He recognised it as his phone, and turned his head around to look for it. Looking down by his side, where he had been lying on the couch, he saw Alexandra holding it out in here hand. "Here." She smiled.

"Thanks." He replied, taking it from her. His fingers brushed hers, sending a small spark through him. Clearing his throat again, he answered the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Magnus," Ann-Britt spoke. "Lisa asked me to call you, where are you? We've sent you almost ten emails. Lisa was beginning to think-"

"Ann-Britt, I'm at Alexandra's house, where I was told to be. I've been here since we left the station." Magnus said firmly, glancing to Alexandra as he said her name. She was watching him, a look of concern on her face.

"Why aren't you answering your emails? We've been trying to contact you about the case." Ann-Britt said. Magnus straightened his back.

"What's happened?" He asked quickly. "Has someone else-"

"Nothing." She sighed. "We're no further along with the case than what we were when you and Alex left." She added. "We've got a problem." Magnus was listening carefully. "We need you to come in. We've conducting another review, but this time of all the victim's. One huge review of the entire case. Lisa wants this finished by next week. Hel, we all do." Ann-Britt sighed. "However, since you're supervising Alex, we know you can't come in. You need to work from home. Or Alexandra's house. We've emailed you all the files and everything we're using so you're on the same page-"

"My laptop is in the office." Magnus interjected, running a hand through his hair. The burden of the case was slowly climbing back onto his shoulders. Ann-Britt sighed heavily.

"I see." She said. "This entire supervision thing is pointless." She added. "I know Alex is innocent. We all do. But, it's-"

"Standard procedure, I know." Magnus finished, nodding with a small sigh.

"It's so stupid." Ann-Britt's voice sounded different, as if she were keeping something from him. "The Superintendent found out about Alexandra's arrest." She said in a grave voice. Magnus sighed heavily and leaned against the back of the couch. He knew exactly why Alexandra was being supervised.

"I understand. I'll tell her." Magnus said to Ann-Britt, looking to Alexandra. She looked confused, her green eyes were bright against her bruised face.

"I'll bring your laptop over on my lunch break." Ann-Britt offered, pulling Magnus' attention back on track.

"Right, thank you." He said. "See you then." He added.

"Magnus," Ann-Britt called down the phone. "Tell Alex that I'm sorry. For being so-"

"I will, don't worry." He nodded. Magnus knew how Ann-Britt would be feeling, considering she was the one who had to arrest Alexandra. Alexandra was her friend. Magnus removed the phone from his ear and hung up. Sitting the phone on his lap, he faced Alexandra.

"So?" She asked expectantly, her face wary. Magnus licked his lips, clearing his throat.

"The Superintendent found out about your arrest." He said, looking to her carefully. Alexandra's face fell.

"He wants me off the case, doesn't he?" She asked, looking down to her hands. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her face.

"Yes." Magnus answered. He hated to be the one to tell her, but he had a plan. Alexandra's mind was too valuable to the case. "However, Ann-Britt is bringing my laptop over here on her lunch break. They want me to work on the case from here." He added. "I'm sure the Superintendent would rather I keep the information out of your reach," Magnus shifted round to look at her properly. "But I need your help." He finished. Alexandra's head slowly lifted, her eyes piercing into his.

"You're letting me work on the case?" She asked. A small laugh escaped Magnus' lips.

"Of course!" He laughed. "Why wouldn't I? You're innocent, why _shouldn't _you be allowed to work on the case?!" He asked. Magnus watched a smile grow on her lips.

"Thanks." She said, breaking his eye contact. For a moment, they sat in silence. Magnus watched Alexandra closely, as she seemed to think over something, wringing her hands. Then her head lifted quickly and she looked at him. "Can I tell you something?" She asked him.

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded. Alexandra seemed to hesitate.

"I had a nightmare last night." She said slowly. Magnus listened carefully. "I was in the cell again. The guard that attacked me, he was in there with me." Alexandra pushed her hair behind her ear. "He was trying to kill me, and-" Alexandra choked on her words. "He was laughing and pointing-" She took a few deep breaths. Magnus put a hand over her own as it rested on her leg. Alexandra looked back into his eyes. The sadness in them made Magnus' stomach sink. "You were in the corner of the cell - he killed you, Magnus." Alexandra finished, her voice sad. "I know, it's silly. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. I was scared." A wave of sympathy almost knocked Magnus over, as Alexandra's shoulders slumped.

"It's fine, now." He said, holding her hand. "The guard has been dealt with, he won't bother you again. I promise." Magnus ran his thumb over her palm. "And no stupid prison guard could kill me." He added with a smirk, looking at Alexandra. She gave a light laugh.

"I owe you so much, Mags." She sighed. Magnus shook his head.

"You owe me nothing." He said, solemnly. "Well, a kiss or two wouldn't hurt." He added with a wide smile, sticking his tongue between his teeth. His stomach flipped as Alexandra smiled, her soft laugh resting on his ears. He raised an eyebrow as Alexandra shuffled closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes instinctively, Magnus felt her breath tickle his cheek. Feeling her soft lips press on to his for the first time in almost a week, Magnus smiled. He could feel Alexandra's own smile on his own lips. Alexandra pulled away, but lingered an inch from his lips. "I said 'a kiss or _two."_ He joked, resting his hands on her waist. Alexandra moved, brushing her lips on her earlobe.

"One just now, and _maybe_ another later." She whispered. The feel of her breath on his ear and his neck stirred something inside him, causing him to grit his teeth and purse his lips to stop the moan from escaping. Alexandra laughed quietly in his ear. "Don't get too excited, we've got groceries to buy." With that, Magnus sighed and removed his hands from her waist.

"Groceries. Right." He said, opening his eyes as he felt Alexandra move away from him.

"I'm going for a shower," She said, standing up from the couch. "I'll leave it running." She added as she left the room. Magnus watched her leaving, seeing her pull of her shirt before disappearing into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Magnus tugged at his jeans uncomfortably.

"Make it cold." He sighed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Magnus was carrying an armful of bags as he stepped through Alexandra's front door. He had been tired after the first hour of shopping, ever since Ann-Britt called and informed him that she wouldn't be able to make it to Alexandra's, as Lisa asked her to work through lunch. After another hour of shopping, Magnus was ready to return to Alexandra's and sleep.<p>

"I didn't know there was such a big difference between fabric softeners." He said, heaving the bags through to the kitchen with a groan.

"Well, there is. Stop moaning." Alexandra replied, following him into the kitchen. As she buzzed past him, putting away small handfuls of groceries, Magnus unpacked some things he planned on cooking for them both.

"I was thinking," He began, laying ingredients out on the table. "I could make dinner tonight." He said, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Alexandra's reaction. She was smiling.

"Sure." She said, reaching up into a cupboard. "Saves me cooking." She laughed. Magnus saw her struggling to reach into the cupboard, then sat the rest of the groceries on the table before moving over to her. He took the jar of pasta sauce from her hand, smiling down at her.

"Why don't you leave everything that goes on the top shelves to me?" He joked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Don't mock me. I may be small but I could kick your arse." She smiled, punching him lightly and turning away towards the table. Magnus smiled to himself, reaching into the cupboard and putting the jar away.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked, turning around to face her and leaning against the counter.

"Hmm." Alexandra said, dragging her eyes up and down his body. Magnus raised his eyebrows and smiled, crossing his arms. "I reckon it's a bit of both." Her words caused Magnus' stomach stir, causing the familiar urge to ignite around his midriff.

"Well," Magnus said, pushing himself up from the counter. "Actions speak louder than words." He added, moving towards her. As he stood no more than a foot away from her, he watched Alexandra move from the table and inch closer to him.

"Get down here then." She smiled, looking to his lips. In an instant, Magnus' hands were on Alexandra's hips, pulling her closer to him and pushing his lips onto hers. Bringing one hand up from her hips to her hair, Magnus pushed it over her shoulder and rested his hand on her neck, moving his lips from her's and making his way down towards her jaw. Small moans came from her mouth and Magnus felt her hands moving slowly up his torso. Swallowing the moan building in his throat, Magnus became aware of his now-much-tighter-jeans, nipping Alexandra's neck with his teeth. Suddenly, Alexandra was moving away from Magnus. "Wait," She said, breathless. Magnus pulled his lips from her neck, lifting his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand still resting on the back of her neck as he looked into her eyes.

"A-Are you sure you - are you sure you want to do this?" She said, her voice concerned. Magnus' brow furrowed.

"Well, of course." He said, bringing his hand through her hair. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked. He didn't understand why she was asking him this, as if they had never done it before.

"You know," She said, looking down at the short distance between them. "Look at me, I'm all battered and bruised." Magnus let go of her hair and her waist.

"I didn't think-" Magnus looked away guiltily. _Did I hurt her? _He asked himself. "If you don't want to, it's fine. Completely fine." He said quickly, stroking her arm. Alexandra seemed just as bewildered as Magnus.

"I do want to." She answered slowly. "But look at me, I'm hardly a sex symbol right now." She laughed, regarding her face. Magnus shook his head, unbelieving.

"I think you look wonderful." He said quietly, shyly. Alexandra looked up at him slowly. Her green eyes were bright and shining, confused, but happy.

"You're kidding." She laughed. Magnus shook his head, smiling.

"You look-" Magnus stopped himself. He was going to say '_Beautiful'. _Alexandra sighed, nodding. Magnus felt her pulling away from him.

"I get it." She said, backing away. Magnus brought his hands to her waist, holding her. He brought a hand to her face, cupping her cheek. _Do it, _he thought._ Say it, you idiot!_

"You look beautiful." He said, looking into her bright, green eyes. Framed by her long, dark lashes, the golden specks in her pupils sparkled. Her mouth fell open slightly, looking lost. It was then that Magnus began to panic, his hand dropping from her face. "I-I'm sorry, I-" In one movement, Alexandra's hands were on Magnus' shoulders again, her lips pressed against his. He grasped her waist again, pulling her close to him. Alexandra's hands travelled from his shoulders, up his neck and became tangled in his hair, as he dragged his lips across Alexandra's jaw and down her neck, biting at her collar bone. Magnus moaned at the urge fighting in his midriff, flicking his tongue against Alexandra's collar bone. Lifting his head, Magnus looked to Alexandra again, who lowered her hands from his hair. Magnus ran his hand up her arm, which rested on his own shoulder. Clasping her hand in his, he brought it down to his side. He stepped backwards, bringing Alexandra with him as he stepped out of the kitchen, into the living room and leading her through to the bedroom. As they stepped through the doorway, Magnus turned when he reached the foot of the bed, stroking Alexandra's face with his thumb. Slowly, he brought his lips to her's again, brushing them softly at first, then pressing into her hungrily. Feeling her respond to his touch, Magnus kicked his shoes off, as did Alexandra. Arms tangled around each other, they fell onto the bed, a small giggle escaping Alexandra's lips as she lay beneath Magnus. Lifting his head, Magnus looked down at her, noticing her fingers were entwined in his. His eyes flitted around her face, always stopping at _those_ eyes. "Beautiful." He said solemnly, then kissed her again, holding her hand as his other hand rested on her waist. They slowly began to remove each other's clothes, exchanging their soft kisses with harmless nips at the skin every so often as they tumbled around the bed, in a mass of clothes and sheets, their breaths merging into a cacophony of moans and pleasured sighs as they made love in the budding darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N - I am so so so so so so so very sorry about the unannounced hiatus that kind of happened with this fic. I had loads of exams, college prep, interviews, etc. to be focussing on. I hope people still read this, because I'm not abandoning it. Sadly, I'm almost done with this fic, but it's been fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please R+R!****

* * *

><p>Magnus had been awake for some time, lying on his back comfortably as he looked down at his chest. Alexandra's head rested on it perfectly, her golden hair trailing down over his shoulder. Her hand was placed gently over his stomach, a few inches above his hip. He could have watched her forever. However, Alexandra's phone had other plans for them. As it began to ring out loudly, Alexandra shifted slightly, then lifted her head. Magnus smiled as she looked up at him blearily, then smiled back at him.<p>

"Good morning." She said, reaching over him to the night stand.

"Morning." He replied, resting his hand on her back as she sat up, answering her phone.

"Hello?" She asked. Magnus stroked his thumb down her back slowly. "Yeah, I miss you too." These words sparked Magnus' attention. "Of course, everything is fine now." She said. Magnus smiled slightly, sitting upright, then continued stroking Alexandra's back. "Listen, Mum, I need to go. I'll come and visit soon. Yeah, of course, I love you too. Bye." Alexandra was smiling as she put down her phone. Magnus looked at her with a smirk on his lips. "What?" She asked him. Magnus didn't have an answer, he just shrugged and shook his head. Alexandra looked away from him, bashfully. Lifting his hand, Magnus brushed her hair out of her face, placing his thumb on her chin and pulling her face round to look at him. Looking into her eyes, he moved his head forward and kissed her soft, pink lips. Magnus parted her lips with his thumb, kissing her again as his tongue brushed hers. "Mags," Alexandra whispered against his lips, between kisses. Magnus felt her hands become tangled in his hair, and he gripped onto her waist. "Mags," Alexandra's voice grew, almost like a moan. However, it wasn't a pleasurable moan, Magnus soon realised when she pulled away from him. Magnus began to panic, perhaps he had got the wrong idea. Perhaps Alexandra didn't realise how much he meant everything he had said the night before.

"What's wrong?" He asked, letting go of her waist. He saw her eyes fall down to his chest. Suddenly, he became very concious about the fact he was still naked under the thin sheet draped over his abdomen. Gripping it tightly, he held it against himself as he shuffled slightly, straightening his back. Alexandra was wringing her hands, then lifted her head slowly.

"We need to talk," She began, looking at him seriously. _Well this can't be good,_ Magnus thought. He looked to her gravely, every morsel of his body telling him to expect the worst.

"Go ahead." He sighed quietly, looking down at his hands. He waited for the words to come.

"Last night-" Alexandra spoke softly. _Here we go,_ Magnus thought. "It meant - it meant a lot to me." Magnus' head clicked up to looked at her. Her eyes were shining out in the dim room. As she looked at him, Magnus saw the small _something_ behind her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something there.

"I-" Magnus' voice cracked slightly, as his throat had dried. Swallowing hard, he looked into those eyes, still deciphering that small glint behind them. "I meant what I said. I think you're beautiful." He rushed. Alexandra's entire face seemed to brighten. "I don't care about - about your scars, or your bruised eyes. I don't care how you look after that disgusting guard attacked you-" Magnus' words flowed easier, as he straightened his back and let his emotions flow. "Because I know you're beautiful. And not just on the outside. You - Alexandra, you're an amazing, strong woman with this attitude that makes everyone want to do better in every way they can." Magnus paused as he became slightly breathless. In this moment, he looked at Alexandra's face. Her expression made his heart melt. "I think you're amazing, Alex. I really do." They both seemed to sit in a stunned silence for a moment.

"Magnus," She breathed, sliding forward an inch and placing her hand on his face. Magnus brought his own hand to his face and placed it over her's. Alexandra's forehead touched his and Magnus closed his eyes. "I think you're amazing, too." Alexandra whispered. Magnus' chest was bursting as he felt Alexandra's soft lips press onto his, her other hand become tangled in his hair while Magnus' other hand held onto her waist. Slightly breathless, they're lips parted and they held each other.

"Alex," Magnus said quietly, bringing his hand from her waist and running it up her arm until he held her hand, taking it from his hair. "I want to try it. Us." He said, looking into her now opened eyes. "Not just casual sex. You and me. Together." He said, feeling as though he was beginning to babble on as he looked at Alexandra's amused expression. "Are you getting what I'm saying here? Because I feel like you might not be getting what I'm saying here. I mean, this is hard-"

"Magnus," She laughed, squeezing his hand. "Don't get so worked up. I know what you're saying." She smiled. Magnus looked at her expectantly with wide eyes.

"So?" He asked gravely. A dark mist of dread was beginning to descend over him. Alexandra kissed his nose and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Let's do it." She beamed. Magnus' eyes widened excitedly and he sat up, his heart racing slightly.

"Great." He beamed. "Fantastic." He added. Alexandra laughed at him, then moved closer to him and put her leg over his, gently straddling him and rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Any other adjectives you'd like to use?" She giggled, then kissed his nose. Magnus smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her frame against him and holding her. Feeling her relax into him, Magnus slouched back and rested against the headboard of the bed, his arms still locked around Alexandra. He felt her lips pressing softly against his neck every now and then, and he ran his fingers through the long, golden hair that ran down her back like a shining river, kissing her head every so often.

* * *

><p>They lay in the room together for hours that day. Just holding each other. Both revelling in the feeling of each's other's arms around them, neither growing uncomfortable, nothing to break the silence. Magnus knew he should be contributing to the case. If Lisa ever found out, there would be Hel to pay. But laying in the bed with Alexandra's arms around him, while he twisted strands of her hair in his fingers, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was the world's strongest magnet and Magnus was hopeless in any attempt his mind made to convince him to leave her. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that either of them moved.<p>

"Let's ignore it," Magnus thought aloud. "It's not like they know we're in here." He added. Inside he felt horrible feelings towards whoever was trying to pry Alexandra from him.

"Mags, both our cars are in the drive." Alexandra laughed. "I'll be back in a moment." She said, climbing away from him and off the bed. The doorbell rang again. _Oh, give it a rest, _Magnus thought, groaning slightly as he reclined back into the mattress. As a precaution, Magnus decided to get out of bed. He reached over to the floor for his underwear and pulled them on quickly. Hearing the front door open, he quickly grabbed his trousers and his grey Academy t-shirt before dashing into the bathroom.

Once dressed, Magnus ruffled his hair slightly, brushing it back with his fingers in an attempt to tidy it up. Stepping out into the hallway, he heard familiar voices in the living room. Furtively, he walked out into sight, seeing Ann-Britt on the couch with Alexandra.

"Magnus," Ann-Britt said in greeting.

"Hello." He said warily. There was a heavy air in the room, accompanied with a sense of foreboding. "What brings you round?" He asked, walking towards the couch and standing behind the spot where Alexandra sat.

"The case is going cold." She said sombrely, shaking her head. "Our leads are dead ends." Ann-Britt added, hopelessly. Magnus sighed, moving around the couch to the chair. Of course this would be about the case. When is it ever about anything else? Magnus longed for a visit from one of the members of his team in which both parties were desperate to talk about the weather for an hour. Taking his seat, he rubbed a hand over his stubbling face.

"Have there been any interviews since I left?" He asked.

"No," Ann-Britt replied, shaking her head. "None."

"Maybe we should re-assess who we've already interviewed." Alexandra piped up. Magnus considered this.

"We've done that. There's nothing else-"

"What about the kids?" Alexandra interjected quickly. Looking at her, Magnus raised an eyebrow in thought.

"What about them?" Ann-Britt asked. Getting to his feet, Magnus walked to the table near the corner of the room as Alexandra spoke.

"Well, the first victim - Elvira Karlen - she was sixteen, right?" She asked. Grabbing the files, Magnus flicked through until he found Elvira's.

"Yeah, sixteen." He confirmed, then returned to his chair.

"And her boyfriend - Elliot Jonsson. He was seventeen." She continued. Magnus licked his lips, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Alex, I don't see where you're going with this." He admitted regretfully.

"Give me Stina Blundell's file." She said quickly. Watching her carefully now, Magnus could almost _see_ her brain working. There was a gleam of great importance in her eyes as she reached out to him, accepting the file. Watching her read over it, Ann-Britt and Magnus waited eagerly for her to speak. After turning a few pages, Alexandra called out: "I knew it!" She cried.

"What?" Magnus said, almost jumping forward. "What is it?" He asked. Alexandra leaned over to the coffee table, spreading out the file.

"Give me the others." She said quickly, holding her hand out to him. Passing them to her, he watched as she found the pages she was looking for, then laid them all out. "Look!" She said, pointing. Magnus and Ann-Britt leaned forward. The pages on the table were the documented family history of the victims. "Elvira Karlen, sixteen. Girlfriend of victim number four - Elliot Jonsson - who would have been eighteen, died almost immediately after Kurt and Ann-Britt interviewed the family of the second victim - Alvin Ekman."

"Alex, I don't under-"

"Listen!" She cried, cutting Ann-Britt off. "Alvin Ekman was seventeen. His boyfriend - Bernard Normann - was eighteen-"

"Bernard Norman?" Ann-Britt cut in. Magnus looked to her, as did Alexandra. "He was with Samuel Blundell's daughter, the day we arrested him." She added quickly.

"Exactly!" Alexandra cried. He hated to admit it, but Magnus was still lost. "Stina Blundell - the third victim. Married to Samuel Blundell, who we brought in for questioning on suspicion of the murders. What was it that Kurt said that day in the meeting room?" She asked. "About Samuel Blundell's daughter?" Casting his mind back, Magnus thought hard.

"She worked at the college." Magnus recalled out loud.

"That's how we thought Samuel was getting the Cyanide - from her lab." Ann-Britt added eagerly, looking through the page. Alexandra was nodding.

"Yes, yes - but what if we had the wrong Blundell?" She questioned. Shaking his head, Magnus sighed.

"You can't possibly be saying a bunch of teenagers carried out four murders?" He asked. Alexandra looked at him, raising an eyebrow sternly. Backing down slightly Magnus lowered his head.

"It makes sense, there's a connection to all of the victims through these kids." Ann-Britt explained, holding the paper near her face so she could read better. "Elliot Jonsson's friend Theo, the addict, he is currently dating Samuel Blundell's daughter, Amanda. He was with her when we first interviewed her father. Amanda Blundell was also seen with Bernard Normann when we arrested her father. This could be a ring, like we thought."

"If it is, it seems like Blundell is the leader." Magnus said, weighing up all they had discussed. "We need to get this to Lisa and the rest of the team, the quicker we do that the quicker we can bring them in and interview them."

"That way we can find their motive." Alexandra nodded.

"Right," Ann-Britt said urgently, getting to her feet. "I'll head back to the station now. You two get ready and collect all the files here, we'll need you in the office A.S.A.P. I'll see myself out." She added, making her way to the door.

"Wait," Alexandra called, getting to her feet. "I can come in?" She asked excitedly.

"We'll need the whole team on this one." Ann-Britt replied, a small smile pulling at her lips. Magnus watched as Alexandra's smile grew on her face.

"Well," She beamed. "We'll see you soon." She added. Knowing that she was trying to mask her excitement, Magnus felt his own smile grow as she tried to contain herself. Ann-Britt said goodbye to them both, then left the house, closing the door behind her with a slight bang of urgency. Alexandra turned, facing Magnus now with a wide smile.

"We should probably get ready." Magnus smiled to her as she began to approach him.

"I can't even decide what to wear." She grinned, lifting her hands to his shoulders.

"You'll have to decide pretty quickly," Magnus said, his voice almost a growl. "Because that vest top is making me wan to stay here a bit longer." He added, biting his lip and looking down at the vest. Alexandra laughed lightly and Magnus closed his eyes as she pressed her lips onto his, tasting her raspberry flavoured lip balm. Her tongue tapped the tip of his gently as he felt her hands tangle in his hair. Pulling her closer, he let his hands fall lower down, resting at the bottom of her spine. Pushing harder against her, Magnus nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth, then moved down to her jaw. "Magnus," She said, almost moaning. "We c-can't." She stuttered.

"Why not?" He asked against get fair, warm skin.

"Because," She said, pulling away from him. "I'm not being late today, we don't have very long to get dressed." She added. With a sigh Magnus agreed, his hand slouching to her waist. "Hey," She said, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "How about when we finish this case for good, we get some wine or some beer, buy some _really _bad movies and make out during them?" She suggested, raising a mischievous eyebrow. Magnus chuckled slightly, nodding as he bit his lip to contain his smile.

"That sounds like a _fantastic_ idea." He agreed, then pressed his lips against her nose, then seen her smile growing on her lips. He kissed her again then let her go, however, as she reached the hallway, she turned back, leaning against the wall slightly as she faced him over her shoulder.

"And who knows -" She began. "Maybe we can try and find a new use for our handcuffs, too." She added, then continued down the hallway, leaving Magnus wide-eyed and alone in the living room, his heart racing as he watched her disappear into her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, unfortunately no chapters will be uploaded for a bit as the author's laptop has died, along with all her writing. I have been informed that she's still handwriting chapters, but they will take time to upload even after a new technological device is bought. In the meantime, maybe you could read some other fics, or write your own, or, like, go outside. If you wanted. You don't have to. Outside's scary.

With restrained fondness,

I-AM-SiriusLOCKED on behalf of AsgardianPottterhead


End file.
